Dreaming of a Demon
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: It's a miricale i updated at last! Hwoarang is about to find out the truth about Jin's dissapearance...Yaoi and Yuri! Jin&Hwoarang Ling&OC!
1. Unexpected visitor on my doorstep

Dreaming of a Demon  
  
I don't own tekken (Duh!) any way, the Flashback is the exact description of Hwoarangs Tekken 4 ending. This is also a Jin/Hwoarang slash, you don't like then don't read.  
  
Chapter 1 a surprise on my doorstep.  
  
Hwoarang woke up suddenly, bathed in sweat. He quickly glanced around the room to make sure he was alone, before clicking on his bed side lamp and padding to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.  
  
'Why? Why am I dreaming about.him? What the fuck is wrong with me!?!?' Hwoarang sighed, lowering his head as if to shake off a feeling. 'Ever since I saw him again a month ago at the Tournament...I...I can't stop thinking about him...' It had been a month since Hwoarang had won the fourth Tekken Tournament. He had beaten all competitors...all... but Jin Kazama, His foremost rival. So, after selling off the Mishima Financial Empire to some other company, Hwoarang set off to look for Jin Kazama, and eventually found him, in an underground car park, near the Arena Hwoarang had fought Heihachi Mishima to win the Tournament.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
Hwoarang spotted Jin about a hundred yards away, his back turned to the red head. "So your finally here..." Hwoarang called out walking up to the Japanese youth. Jin turned after hearing the red head. "So? What do you want?" Jin asked, Hwoarang sighed and walked up to Jin. "I never got a chance to fight you in the Tournament, I'll take you on right here, right now" Hwoarang stared at Jin's shadowed face as he remained silent. "So... there is no reason to fight Hwoarang...". Jin finally replied, folding his arms calmly over his broad chest. "You don't have a reason Huh??? Well I do!!" Hwoarang shouted angrily, punching Jin in the face, Giving Jin Kazama, no option, but to fight his rival yet again.  
  
Jin however was in for a surprise.  
  
Hwoarang had learned new techniques in the army and had become a lot stronger. No matter what Jin did with his karate techniques, he just couldn't beat the Blood Talons, extraordinary skill.  
  
Jin stood up slowly from the ground and shook his head to clear his mind, he had been swept off his feet by Hwoarang who was standing there, watching Jin's every move... Suddenly a horde of troopers in a Korean army uniform burst into the scene. Guns were held, aimed at both Jin and Hwoarang's heads, threatening to shoot them if they so much as breathed wrong. The Captain stepped forward and addressed Hwoarang. "Sergeant!" He barked "desertion is an offense punishable by court Marshall! Give yourself up solider!". Jin looked at Hwoarang, eyebrow's raised, then he spoke.  
  
"Hey..." then with a nod to Hwoarang, attacked the guards around him with amazing speed. 'Okay...' Hwoarang thought as he whistled at the speed of which Jin attacked the guards, before counterattacking himself. Once both men were free from there capture, Hwoarang and Jin ran for cover behind a blue 4X4, as the Captain ordered the remaining soldiers to fire in there direction.  
  
While the bullet's tore the car to pieces, Jin and Hwoarang sat to rest for a little while. "Kazama, Remember I kicked your ass back there". Hwoarang glanced at Jin but he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, Hwoarang nudged him impatiently. "Hey you listenin' to me?" Jin nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah I'm listening". Hwoarang stared ahead, looking at the Exit sign... their road to freedom. "I'll give you a chance to even the score at the next Tournament. you'd better show up Jin". And for the first time since they'd met, Hwoarang smiled at Jin, not his usual trademark smirk, but a small, smile. Jin blinked and stared at Hwoarang before nodding and returning his smile.  
  
Suddenly a sharp hissing sound was heard. one of the bullet's had hit the tank of the car. "Time to go Kazama, see you at the next Tournament" Jin nodded and pulled up his hood, then they both, ran as fast as there legs could take them.just as the car exploded. "Good luck Hwoarang" Jin said as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
'Good luck Kazama you'll need it' Hwoarang thought, as the Blood Talon turned and rode off on his bike.  
  
#end Flashback#  
  
Hwoarang shook his head, that had to be the only time, he and Jin had ever had a decent conversation with each other. 'I.I have to see him.I wonder where he went?.probably flew off somewhere.'. Hwoarang was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he, at first didn't hear the faint knocking at his front door. 'What the- Who the fuck calls at four in the morning?' Hwoarang yawned and headed to the front door. 'Good job I'm already awake, or whoever it is could go to hell for all I cared' Hwoarang opened his door. to see nothing but the pouring rain. Then he heard a groan and nearly had a heart attack as he looked down. Jin Kazama was lying, face down, on Hwoarang's doorstep. "Shit! Ka-Jin! Jin! Can you hear me? Wake up man! What's happening!". Hwoarang didn't get much of a answer so, wet and heavy, Hwoarang struggled to get the bulky Japanese into his apartment and up the stairs. "Come on Kazama! Help me here! I can't get you up here on my own!" Jin groaned again and tried to get up the stairs, but ended up collapsing at the top.  
  
Hwoarang sighed and began dragging Jin's body to his spare bedroom. Once Hwoarang had placed him there, he wondered why Jin had come. "Time to get some answers" Hwoarang murmured to himself. Hwoarang slapped Jin hard to wake him up. Jin groaned again and stared at Hwoarangs slightly worried face. "Hwoarang? What?.Oh" Hwoarang raised an eyebrow, putting his hands on his slim hips, Jin was thankful his hood was still up as ,she blushed slightly. "Oh what? Listen Kazama, can you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Jin painfully sat up and sighed.  
  
"Heihachi. he tried to kill me.again" Hwoarang rolled his eyes at this. before he noticed blood seeping from Jin's jacket. "Take that jacket off, I'll be back in a second" Jin sighed and did as he was told, wincing as he saw the knife wound on his stomach. Hwoarang came back first aid kit, a bowl of water and cloth in hand, then blanched when he saw the wound. "Jesus Christ, who did that??" Jin sighed mutely as Hwoarang kneeled next to him. "Bryan fury ,Heihachi's brainwashed him or something, because he's after my blood" Hwoarang snickered at that and began cleaning Jin's knife wound.  
  
"Good job he missed, we haven't had our rematch yet, I'd hate for one of us to die beforehand", Jin just rolled his eye's at the Korean, before wincing. Hwoarang bandaged up the wound and examined Jin's back.wanting to be sick when he saw two bullets poking out of Jin's tanned skin. "Okay explain from the beginning, what happened after we separated at the Tournament?." Jin shivered, trying not to enjoy the feel of Hwoarangs hand's on his back. "Hiehachi, he tracked me, someone had tipped him off about my whereabouts, Bryan just came out of nowhere and attacked me, I managed to knock him out.but I got hurt as you can see."  
  
"So.how did you get these bullets then? Your old man tried to shoot you again". Jin nodded and sighed bowing his head, "Yeah.when he saw Bryan was losing, he planted two bullets in my back for good measure, but it didn't work, I beat Bryan and Heihachis men then I." Hwoarang rose his eyebrows, waiting for the rest as he slowly took out on of the bullets. "Transformed into the Devil and flew here?" Hwoarang heard Jin's exclamation of surprise. "I think apart from your Grandpa, I was the only one to see you fly away". Hwoarang took out the last bullet and Jin turned his head slightly, surprise written on every corner of his face. "You knew?" Hwoarang nodded as he cleaned the bullet wounds, mentally giving Jin a '10' for not wincing or hissing in pain. "Yeah I knew, but it didn't stop me from kicking your ass last month, as you well know". Jin nodded.  
  
"So.where have you been living?" Jin turned and faced The red head and sighed. "I've been living in Kyoto. I flew here when Hiehachi's men attacked me." "Okay let me ask you something, what are you doing here, why didn't you go to your girlfriends instead of here?" Jin rose his eyebrows at the Korean's comment. "If your on about Ling, she's not my girlfriend, I didn't want to get her involved, as it would be the first place Heihachi would look.and.." Hwoarang frowned cocking his head to one side.  
  
"What? Come on don't leave me in suspense Kazama" Jin took a deep breath. "I flew over here because I thought I could trust you Hwoarang.I guess that's the devil inside of me talking." Hwoarang frowned as Jin blushed scarlet. "That doesn't make the slightest bit of sense Jin were still rivals". Jin stared at Hwoarang and sighed. "I know" Hwoarang shrugged then stood and rummaging in the cupboard for something. Then Jin was thrown a quilt and a pillow. "I'm gonna let you stay here for tonight, you may be my rival Kazama, but I'm not that cold hearted, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe, if I'm in a good enough mood, I'll help to find somewhere to stay". Jin smiled "Thank you Hwoarang" Hwoarang shrugged taking the first aid kit and The bowl of water. "Not a problem I don't think they'll look for you here, no one knows where I live.well except you." Jin looked at Hwoarang surprised. "Your STILL on the run from the Korean army?" Hwoarang flashed him a trademark smirk and nodded. "They think I'm in Seoul, coz of my gang spreading fake rumors" Jin chuckled. "You'll never change Hwoarang" Hwoarang shrugged then yawned.  
  
"I'm going to bed, night Jin". Then Hwoarang left to his own bed, Jin smiled. "Goodnight Hwoarang", Hwoarang smiled as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
And the world was quiet.  
  
Well? How was it? Good bad? Tell me I wanna know! R&R or I'll. Kill Lee! *Grabs Lee, pointing a gun to his head*  
  
Lee: Woah! wait a minute, why am I suddenly involved in this? *Slides away from me*  
  
Me: Because you are! Now come over here so I can threaten the readers! *Tries to grab Lee and fails*  
  
Lee: Sorry I can't wait up, I have a date to go to! *I shudder*  
  
Me: Oh god it's not the William's sisters is it?, I don't mind Nina she's okay.but Anna! What a tart!  
  
Lee: Erm. it's with Julia and Michelle Chang actually.  
  
Me: WHAT! Oh you've done it now Choalan! Jin is gonna be sooo pissed when he finds out! He really fancies Julia.I think.  
  
Lee; Please Jade don't tell him! *Get's down on knee's and begs* Please!  
  
Me: Only if you do what I want until this fic is over, deal?"  
  
Lee: *Mutters something unrecognizable under his breath*  
  
Me: What was that? I couldn't hear you?  
  
Lee: yes.  
  
Me: What was that?  
  
Lee: Yes.  
  
Me: What? I can't hear you?  
  
Lee: YES!!! OKAY YES I WILL DO IT! *Pant's heavily*  
  
Me: ^-^ Good don't forget to R&R or else Lee get's it! Bye! 


	2. Feelings

Dreaming of a Demon Part 2. PS I DONT OWN TEKKEN, I WISH I DID*SOB*  
  
Chapter 2 Feelings  
  
Jin awoke groggily later that night, wondering where the hell he was then remembering that he had come to Hwoarang for help. 'At least, my back's stopped hurting, the devil must have healed. Huh?'. Jin could hear a soft noise coming from out side of the room Jin was hiding and sleeping in. Quietly, Jin slipped out of it and followed the noise. He went into Hwoarangs bedroom and saw a sight. Hwoarang was tossing and turning slowly in bed, his red hair flying every where, he was also muttering something in Japanese that Jin couldn't quite make out. Suddenly Jin heard a familiar name, 'Beak'. 'He's dreaming about his master?' Jin thought in surprise as he saw the red head turn onto his back.  
  
Suddenly Hwoarang cried out, as if in pain, his back arched and he begin to toss and turn a lot more violently. Jin stared in shock, not knowing what to do, quickly he reached over to Hwoarang and pulled him into his arms to try and subdue him. Slowly Hwoarang stopped thrashing about and settled into Jin's arms a small soft smile on his lips. Jin gently stroked Hwoarangs (Not yet you perverts!) hair to comfort him. 'What am I doing? Why am I doing this? He's my rival for Christ's sake!.but he looks .beautiful when he sleeps.so beautiful.god am I falling for him?'. Hwoarang groaned as Jin stroked his hair gently, and Jin withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned. Hwoarang carried on sleeping in Jin's arms and Jin was beginning to feel tired again ,so gently, Jin lay his back on the bed and settled down to fall asleep, Hwoarang held snugly in his arms.  
  
Hwoarang woke, but kept his eyes shut trying to remember his dream. 'Jin was in it. At first I thought it was Master Beak so I called out his name but then it was that mother fucking bastered Kazuya.and he .he shot me.weird. then. I dreamt that Jin was holding me in his arms .. comforting me.' Hwoarng opened his eyes to see Jin fast asleep his arms holding him in a tight embrace. 'Shit! It wasn't a dream! The last part actually happened! .he looks so peaceful when he's asleep...I wonder why he's in my bed any way... I'd love to know why.' Hwoarng felt an evil smile creep up onto his lips. Hwoarang looked at the clock 7:30am Hwoarang groaned silently, early mornings were not his strong point. Hwoarang sighed and gently got out of Jin's grip on him ,then went for a shower.  
  
Jin woke up to the gentle hissing sound of rushing water, then realized that Hwoarang was missing. 'Oh crap! Hwoarang knows I slept here! What am I going to say, oh you were have in a nightmare so I decided to comfort you all night? Yeah like that will work'. Jin heard the water being turned off so Jin did the one thing he could think of, pretend that he was still asleep. Quickly he lay back down ,closed his eyes and controlled his breathing so that his heartbeat didn't' sound like a rampaging elephant.  
  
Jin heard Hwoarang come into the bed room and sit down on the bed next to him. Jin opened his eye a crack to see. Hwoarang's crack! Hwoarang was completely naked at the side of him, drying his hair, his back to Jin. Jin gulped quietly and closed his eyes again. then after a minute, he felt something soft and warm on his cheek, Jin stopped himself from gasping or looking at what was happening ,yet his heart leapt uncontrollably.  
  
Did Hwoarang just kiss him!?. As quickly as it came the feeling left and Jin opened his eye again to see Hwoarang put on a pair of white GI pants and a matching open shirt. (The same suit he wore in Tekken 3) Jin closed his eye before he felt Hwoarang shaking him up. "Hey Kazama wake up, come on. wake up or I'll whip your ass again!" Jin slowly opened his eyes to see Hwoarang trying to glare at him but the smirk was evident on his lips. "Come on I'm going down to the mall then the gym and your coming with me" Jin groaned. "Why?" Hwoarang rolled his eyes, it looked as thought it was strained. "Because, you need more than one set of cloths and so far you only have mine on, now get up quick" Jin nodded as Hwoarang went to the kitchen and closed the door.  
  
Hwoarang forced himself to not slam the door as he leaned on it panting. 'What the hell was I thinking when I did that! Jesus what the hell did I take? I kissed Kazama! On the cheek yes, but I still fucking kissed him! I hope he was in a deep enough sleep not to notice, God why does this shit only happen to me!'. Hwoarang shakily set about making breakfast so he had enough time to calm his nerves. Once he was finished he opened the door and put the food on the Dining room table. "Kazama breakfast's ready!" Hwoarang called. Jin reappeared in a plain white shirt and jeans. "Great." Hwoarang noted that Jin was avoiding his eyes if he could, he suspected because of him being in Hwoarang's bed. "Are you okay Jin?" Jin just nodded.then he shook his head when Hwoarang looked at him critically.  
  
"I just don't want to get you involved in this Hwoarang ,it doesn't matter where I go he'll find me I know he will". Hwoarang put a resting hand on his rivals? No..ex rivals shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be fine ,we'll get him off your back, we'll work together" Jin looked up at Hwoarang's serious face.  
  
"You mean that?" Jin asked, and Hwoarang gave him that smile.the same one that he'd given Jin back when they had been surrounded by guards a month ago. "Of course. listen K.Jin I want us to be friends. I'm a little sick of this rivalry shit, and I know you are.so what do you say?". Jin looked thoughtful for a second before he face split into a grin. "I say yes. Hwoarang, I'm Jin Kazama". Hwoarang laughed. "Alright Jin Kazama, my names Hwoarang Doo San pleasure to meet you". Jin frowned he was sure he'd heard that surname before. "Doo San? Isn't that." Hwoarang nodded solemnly and Jin was surprised to see a tear fall from Hwoarangs eyes, Hwoarang tried to hasitly turn away as not to let Jin see, but Jin grabbed his arm and spun him to face him. "Hey.it's okay you don't have to hide from me. I cry about my.my mother to." Hwoarang looked down, his shoulder's shaking. Jin cupped his face so he could look into Hwoarang's amber eyes. "It's okay. trust me.". Hwoarang nodded and he cried. Jin pulled him into a hug and there was breakfast left on the table, forgotten. Hwoarang held onto Jin, feeling as though if he was taken away ,Hwoarang would fall apart. "Jin.don't leave me...please." Hwoarng murmured his eyes shut, not caring how pathetic he sounded the only thing he wanted was Jin, an he was surprised he wasn't disgusted at himself.  
  
Jin froze looking down at Hwoarang's face, he pulled Hwoarang closer. "I won't leave you Hwoarang I promise". The Korean nodded and cupped Jin's face. "Thank you". Then he kissed him. Hwoarang was scared that Jin would push him off in shock and surprise, but quite the opposite Jin kissed him back with full force enjoying the Koreans mouth. "Mhm.Jin.I.I think I've fallen, in love with you" Jin nodded then smiled.  
  
"I love you too. ever since.oh it has to be when we first met". Hwoarang looked at him shocked. "Really? Wow, I never knew I was so irresistible!" Both Jin and Hwoarang laughed together before Kissing one other again.  
  
Whaddya think? Not bad Huh? Okay the last bit was corny but still. Next Chapter! Hwoarang and Jin get a visit from someone! Who though??? Wait and see!.  
  
Hwoarang: Why did you get me to do the first move and kiss Jin, why not the other way round! *Pouts*  
  
Me: I didn't think you'd complain Hwoarang, any way Me and Jin threw a coin, head's it was him to do the kiss, tails it was you, I don't need to say anymore do I?  
  
Lee: I can't believe it! I'm not even in this fic yet, and I have to do as I'm told!  
  
Me: *Whispers to Lee* Do you want to tell Jin about your little date or shall I?  
  
Lee: Okay I get the picture I'm gone! *Disappears*  
  
H: *Shakes head* Your unbelievable Jade Rotaski! I hope your not going to any more of these horrid *Shudder* Slash fics are you?  
  
Me: Hwoarang you say it as if it's a bad thing! No kisses for you!  
  
Jin: *Sticks out tongue to Hwoarang* does that mean I get his kiss then? *Looks VERY hopeful*  
  
Me: Maybe. you'll just have to see. any way R&R people! Please! I need those reviews, I don't care if you flame and complain, as long as it's a review! Bye! Wait for the next chapter oh and thank you to Lizard, Prospopopeia, Akira-14 and Queen of the iron fist, for your reviews Luv you all!. *Evil laughter* I'll be back! 


	3. Unexpected visitor

Dreaming of a Demon Part 3  
  
Chapter 3 Unexpected visitor.  
  
It had been almost a week since Jin, had arrived on Hwoarangs doorstep and asked for his help and realized there feeling's for each other, and the two of them couldn't be happier. "Jin?" Hwoarang asked one night when they were snuggled in bed. Jin grunted to show he was listening. "Do you want stay here, for good?" Jin kissed Hwoarangs hair and nodded. "I'd love to... you know were gonna have to tell everyone about...... us soon". Hwoarang turned over to look at Jin. "Why do we have to tell anyone? I think it would be best if we don't tell anyone at all, were both on the run from one thing or another, what if they interrogate one of our friends? They could tell them where we are and have our cover blown". Jin frowned thinking it over, and Hwoarang brushed one of Jin's bangs aside. "You know I'm right Jin". Jin sighed and nodded, it was too risky to tell anyone where they were, especially now. Hwoarang sighed and closed his eyes. "Once everything is back to normal, well tell our friends, then everything will be okay".  
  
Or so they thought......  
  
Heihachi Mishima, the man who had somehow managed to buy back the MFE after the tournament, glared at the building with distaste, he'd tracked his grandson ,and The Korean brat here. Though it was strange, he'd always thought the two were enemies, yet Jin had come here. Heihachi chuckled, well they'd be getting a shock soon, then he'd have the final ingredient for unlimited power and the Army Brat could go back to his hellhole in Korea.  
  
Jin woke suddenly sensing something was terribly wrong, he glanced at Hwoarang to see he was sleeping peacefully in his arms, yet the sense was still there, nudging the back of his mind. Quickly Jin got up and dressed silently, out of sight of the windows, careful not to move to quickly, just in case. Jin glanced out the window ,to see a small army of Tekkenshu soldiers, surrounding Hwoarang's flat. Jin woke him up. "Hwoarang get up, my grandfathers here!, he has the place surrounded!". Hwoarang sat up and dressed quickly.  
  
"Shit! Damn your old man sure is pissed off with you ain't he?". Jin couldn't help but chuckle at The red heads statement. Hwoarang glanced out the window and froze, his already pale complexion getting even paler. What is it Hwoarang? What's up?". Hwoarang backed away from the window and sat on the bed.  
  
"He's brought The Korean Army Officials with him, they know I'm here! Shit what are we gonna do? How the hell did they know where we are!". Jin grabbed Hwoarang and shook him gently. "Snap out of it Hwoarang! It'll be okay, we'll find a way out somehow, don't worry".  
  
But Hwoarang was worried, what if they sent him back to the army? and Jin. Hwoarang shuddered mentally at the merest thought of what they might do to Jin. There was a banging on the door, the soldiers were breaking the door down. "Shit. What are we gonna do Jin we are totally fucked". Jin looked at Hwoarang and pressed a finger to his lips. "Hwoarang do you trust me?" Hwoarang frowned and nodded.  
  
"What are you?..." Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Shit! No Jin No! you can't do that! What if you can't gain control again? Please don't do it...". It was too late Jin was already transforming into Devil Jin just as the guards broke the door down. "Oh Shit..." Hwoarang whispered backing away from Devil Jin. Devil Jin Howled in agony at the transformation. Hwoarang's back hit a wall and slowly he sank down it as Devil Jin charged at the guards. Hwoarang tried to block out what he was seeing and hearing, but it was still there, solder's screams, the cracking of bones. Strangled cries of mercy...then silence. Hwoarang opened his eyes slowly. and felt sick. Bodies of dead soldiers were everywhere, blood all along the walls and the ceiling... yet Devil Jin was nowhere to be seen. Hwoarang slowly and shakily got to his feet and walked into there bedroom... it was Hwoarang's big mistake.  
  
Devil Jin heard him enter the room, thinking it was another guard to finish him off. He spun and slammed the red headed Korean into the wall. "Jin" Hwoarng croaked as Devil Jin had a tight hold on his throat. "Jin snap out of it! you don't want to kill me...I love you remember...please stop." Hwoarang couldn't stop a single tear falling from one of his amber eyes. Maybe it was the pleading in his voice or the tear falling from his cheek...but it made Devil Jin release it's grip on Hwoarang, letting him go. "Jin come on be yourself again! change back..." Devil Jin gently traced the side of Hwoarangs face with a clawed finger. "Not...yet" Devil Jin Replied shortly. Hwoarang just wanted it all to stop, maybe this was his punishment for having so much pleasure and happiness in one week... "Wha-!..."Hwoarang exclaimed as Jin grabbed a hold of him, suddenly the world began to go black. Hwoarangs last thought was... 'The bastred! He knocked me out!'.  
  
Devil Jin stared at the Korean sleeping peacefully and cradled him gently in his arms. Devil Jin sensed more guards arriving soon, and this time they'd have him at a disadvantage, he couldn't protect Hwoarang and himself at the same time...Devil Jin flapped his Raven wings gently and crouched slightly ready to take off. "Stop! You...are under a...arrest by th...the Tekkenshu Ar...Army!" The solider squeaked, fear evident in his voice when he saw the dead bodies and then Devil Jin carrying a red headed man. Devil Jin didn't move from his current position. "Leave me alone" Devil Jin replied, and with one swoop blasted through the roof at a fantastic speed.  
  
Heihachi was outside waiting, he knew that Devil Jin would blast through the roof, and he had a strong wire net over the roof and Tranquilizers ready to sedate him. The problem was he didn't know how fast he was gonna come out.  
  
And when the so-called strong wire netting snaps and your Tranquilizers didn't even get a chance to shoot, you know it was pretty damn fast.  
  
*End disclaimer* Me: Aha! Didn't know it was gonna turn out so dark did ya hmm? I'm don't usually do dark, emotional sappy fics, but an ounce of that was needed in this chapter...  
  
Hwoarang: I don't believe you! in this chapter I sound like a complete and utter...moron!  
  
Me: Well... sorry red head here... *Kisses Hwoarang who looks quite dazed afterwards*  
  
H: Thanx!! @_@  
  
Jin: Erm... why the X?  
  
Me: Writing typo, anyway it makes him sound like he's drunk. ^-^  
  
Lee: Alright I've had enough of this Jade Rotaski... I do all the bloody work and I haven't even got a part in this..." *I cover his mouth to stop his ramblings*  
  
Me: Chill! Your in the next Chapter! *Lee stops struggling in surprise*  
  
Lee: *Muffled* Really?  
  
Me: Yes really, you've complained so much in between me writing that Ive decided to put you in this fic instead of Ling.  
  
Jin & Hwoarang: *Shudder* Oh god not Ling.!  
  
Me: Chill Guys! She's not appearing... yet. *Evil grin*  
  
H &J: Eeeekkk!!! Runaway! *They run away*  
  
Me: Well I guess only Lee can finish off this chapter... now where did they go? *Also runs off*  
  
Lee: Erm... R&R people! Also please send out a petition to give to Jade for my release! Pretty please?  
  
Me. *Reappears* Not a chance! The people will know what I'll do to them if they do. *Smirks evilly before disappearing again*  
  
Lee: Damn!!! 


	4. Hi uncle Lee!

Dreaming of a Demon Part 4  
  
Chapter 4 Hi Uncle Lee!  
  
Devil Jin Soared through the sky... Hwoarang close to him. He was sacred, scared for the Korean and for himself, they needed somewhere to go where that bastred wouldn't think of looking.  
  
"Lee..." Devil Jin whispered to himself... yes his uncle would help them. he'd have to... Devil Jin landed in front of a posh flat; this was where Lee was said to be staying until a business deal came through. Hwoarang moaned softly in Devil Jin's arms and stirred in his sleep. Devil Jin held Hwoarang even closer to him and knocked on the door.  
  
Lee groaned when he heard the banging on the door. 'What the hell??' Lee thought as the banging got louder and louder. Lee rushed down stairs to see the door straining back and forth. "Okay! I'm coming!... Holy shit!" Lee shouted as soon as he saw his adopted nephew with wings and an extra eye. "Hello uncle can I come in" Jin said above a whisper. Lee was too speechless to speak so he just nodded. "When?... Who?... What..." Lee tried to ask questions but it seemed his voice box had gone on holiday to The Caribbean. Jin gently laid the still sleeping Korean on Lee's settee and turned to face him. "I can explain..." Suddenly Jin was wracked in pain and doubled over, there was a flash of purple light... then it was gone, Jin had turned back to himself, no wings or extra eye in sight. "Jin are you okay?" Lee asked rushing to Jin's side and helping him up. "Tell me what happened?" Jin sat in a chair and explained everything, escaping Heihachi's men... flying to Hwoarangs house... realizing their feelings... and Heihachi's failed capture of them both.  
  
"Jesus... well I guess you can stay here, that's what you came here for right..." Lee flashed him a smile when he said this. "Congratulations Jin I'm happy for you both. I just wonder if you to can live a peaceful life together." Lee went into the kitchen to get some refreshments. Jin nodded silently in agreement, he had brought Hwoarang into this... and now he couldn't get him out. Jin sat next to Hwoarang and kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Mmm... Wha... Jin!" Hwoarang sat bolt upright and stared at him... then he realized Jin was himself again. "Jin! Thank god your back to normal" Hwoarang hugged Jin tightly before kissing him. Lee tried to bite back a chuckle and failed as they broke apart and Hwoarang blushed. "I was going to give you a drink but I think you've found other way's of getting refreshment". Jin snorted with laughter while Hwoarang blushed so red it rivaled his hair. The Korean pouted "Not funny. any way where are we..." Jin explained what had happened while he was unconscious. "I don't believe you knocked me out!" Hwoarang cried punching Jin in the arm. "It was for your own good Hwoarang" Jin bit back rubbing his arm. Lee chuckled these two were going to be one hell of a couple. "Okay you two enough.you remind me too much of me and Kazuya..."  
  
"What? You mean you and my father. OH MY GOD!!" Jin cried in shock. Lee chuckled. "Yes me and your father got together, yes we did whatever your thinking, but it finished before the second tournament when he met Jun." Hwoarang looked between the two, Jin looked very guilty and Lee looked very distant. "Sorry... "Jin said. Lee laughed. "Don't be Jin, I was happy it was over in some ways, we couldn't keep it secret forever, besides, I quite fancied your mother as well..." Lee's porcelain skin flushed and this time Jin was the one to laugh. "Well mother you have a lot of admirers". Hwoarang yawned and sighed, even thought he'd slept in Jin's arms he was still tired. "Come on I'll show you to your room" Lee said.  
  
Lee opened the door to their room, it was huge, a King size bed, TV, video, mini bar, bathroom, you name it this room had it! "Wow..." Was all Hwoarang could say. "Have fun you two" Lee smiled. "One rule, try to be quite okay?" Both men blushed as Lee chuckled and closed the door.  
  
"Well you heard the man, come here" Jin said a devilish sparkle in his eyes. Hwoarang walked over to him. "Does this mean I get to go on top this time?" Jin smirked.  
  
"Maybe". Hwoarang kissed him and Jin lay him on the bed. "Lets do as were told hmm?" Hwoarang smirked; he was really looking forward to this...  
  
Next morning.  
  
Jin awoke to a sight. Hwoarang was fast asleep in Jin's arms, lying on his stomach, hair everywhere and generally, to Jin looking very sexy. (A/N: I agree *Cat whistles*) Jin smiled and kissed Hwoarang flaming red hair.  
  
"Hwo... Hwoarang hey come on wake up," Jin whispered in The Korean's ear. Hwoarang smiled and turned to him fully awake. "What makes you think I was still asleep?" Jin chuckled at his question.  
  
"The fact you were snoring helped a lot". Hwoarang glared and pouted, folding his arms over his bare chest. "I don't snore!" Hwoarang snapped. Jin kissed Hwoarang, melting his resolve instantly. "You do...but in a very cute and sexy way". Hwoarang grinned and kissed him back. "Hey you two are you decent?" Lee called from behind the door. "Just a sec" Jin called back, as Hwoarang dressed in his Blue chaps and top. (The ones from his street punk outfit, in Tekken 3) and Jin grabbed his blue flame pants. (The ones he wore in Tekken Tag *Cat whistles*).  
  
Jin and Hwoarang came out looking ruffled, however Lee was looking worried. "You two had better come and see this" Lee said running into thier room and switching their TV on. Lee flicked it on in the right channel just in time for the news bulletin.  
  
"Jin Kazama heir to the MFE has been kidnapped and held hostage by an AWOL Korean sergeant Hwoarang Doo San" The newsreader flashed a black and white picture of Hwoarang before continuing. "Hwoarang is known to be highly dangerous, as a Advanced Master of Teak wan Doo a dangerous Martial art. Citizens have been warned not to approach him if seen, but to call this hotline number immediately". Jin blinked, then rubbed his eyes. it's a joke this had to be a joke... "But. I didn't fucking, kidnap anyone! Sure i'm AWOL, big deal... I'm gonna fucking kill that Mishima bastered for this!" But the news bulletin had a last word. "...Hwoarang's whereabouts are unknown but he is said to have been seen on the streets of Tokyo. Hwoarang is tall, has red hair, brown eyes and pale skin, if seen we urge you to contact our hot line number". Jin turned to Hwoarang, then wished he hadn't. Hwoarng face was set, in pure fury, his jaw was locked, he was glaring at the TV as though he wanted to burn a hole in it... "Hwoarang..." Jin said placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Hwoarang stayed lost in his anger for a moment longer, then let out a sigh his shoulders drooping. "What are we gonna do Jin? We can't stay hidden forever, this is all my fault..." Jin saw a tear fall from Hwoarangs eye and embraced him in a hug. "Jin I don't want to lose you. please don't leave me, you promised..." Jin stroked Hwoarang's hair to calm him down It had always been hard for Hwoarang to display his emotions to anyone, but now he was with Jin, Showing how he felt was becoming a regular occurrence. Lee, who had been silent and unmoving, stood and turned the TV off.  
  
"I'm sorry, but at least you know now. you can plan what you're going to do in the future..."Lee sighed and turned to leave, then a thought struck him. "Wait here I'll be right back". Then Lee ran off. Hwoarang sighed. "Jin...your uncles really weird". Jin laughed before he sighed too. "Tell me about it, I just hope this idea of his is sane and is going to work". Hwoarang kissed Jin and closed his eyes. "Hwoarang... don't blame your self..." The red head could hear Jin say. "It's my fault for coming to you for help... but I'm glad... because when I met you again, I fell for you...and I don't care that were in danger as long as were together". Hwoarang smiled and nodded. Together... Lee arrived back a big smile on his face. "I have a great Idea.  
  
Me: OHH THANK YOU SOOO MUCH, 10 REVEIWS, I FEEL SO PROUD!!! *Cough* Okay sorry about that but thanks to all who reviewed so far!  
  
Hwoarang: Get on with it!  
  
Me: *Glares at Hwo* Oh! Hwoarang's in trouble! What does Lee have in mind for them? Find out soon.  
  
Lee: Oh. My. God... I hate you Jade Rotaski! Me and Kazuya, that's never ever gonna happen!  
  
Me: Sorry it already has! Any way at least you got into the fic, and if you don't be careful, I'll kill you off in the next chapter.  
  
Lee: Okay I won't complain! *Waves hands in panic*  
  
Hwoarang: And I STILL sound like a complete prat! *Pouts*  
  
Jin: So that's what people do and say when there in love... *Has dreamy look on face*  
  
H: EWW! Get the mammas boy away from me!!! *Does sign of cross*  
  
Me: Shut up! you insulted Jin! Right! * Goes up to Jin who still has a dreamy look on his face and kisses him twice*  
  
Jin: ^-^ Yahoo!!!! *Punches Air*  
  
H: ~_~; No fair! *Pouts again*  
  
Me: Sorry Red head, maybe I'll kiss you in the next chapter.Maybe. R&R people, you don't want Lee to be killed off do you? *Points gun at Lee's head* DO YOU!!!  
  
Lee: Eep! *Screams like a little girl*  
  
Me: *To Lee* I'll decide your fate...soon! *Evil laughter* Bye! *Waves* 


	5. Leaving

Dreaming of a Demon Part 5.  
  
Chapter 5 Leaving.  
  
Lee grinned at the two of them and produced from behind his back a bundle of things...Hair dye...contact lenses...new clothes.... "We can change your appearances, then at least you can go outside without you being suspected" Hwoarangs face lit up.  
  
"Brilliant! Where'd you get all this stuff Lee?". Lee blushed and shrugged.  
  
"You remember Violet from the tournament...well that was me in disguise...these are the stuff that's left over...don't worry you two, I'm not gonna dye your hair purple". Lee snickered as both men sighed in relief. "Let the transformation begin..."  
  
1 Hour later.  
  
"Oh my god! Lee what have you done to my hair!!!" Hwoarang screamed when Lee took off the towel to find Hwoarang's hair was......blonde! (AN: Can you imagine Hwoarang with blonde hair? Or brown? Or black? It just wouldn't look right would it?) Lee shrugged and scratched his head nervously. "Erm sorry Hwoarang... your hair was supposed to turn light brown...oh well I suppose it'll have to do...at least it looks different". Jin however was staring in awe at his own transformation, his hair was now light brown and it had been slicked back with hair gel, his eyes were now blue thanks to the contact lenses, and was wearing a dark blue business suit. "Wow I look so different..." Lee groaned at him as he forced Hwoarangs contact lenses on. "Your supposed to look different that's the point...". Lee finally finished with Hwoarang, he was now blonde, with green eyes and he was wearing a black business suit. "This suit sucks, I hate this stuff, at least I can move in my chaps...". Lee shrugged and produced a pair of scissors. "Time to cut it Hwoarang". Hwoarang backed off, shocked.  
  
"That wasn't part of the deal! I don't want my hair cutting! Jin tell him!!!" Jin stepped in front of Lee and shook his head.  
  
"Don't uncle we'll just tie it back or something..." Lee backed off and the scissors were put away, Hwoarang sighed in relief. "Thank you. at least I get to keep something." Lee smiled at the two of them. "You two look great, very nice... but you know you can't stay here...I've booked you on a plane to China...then at least your out of the country" Hwoarang was about to speak when two passport's were thrown at them. "Here there fake, but will get you through to China".  
  
"Uncle.thank you...you've done so much for us...how can we thank you?" Lee shrugged. "You don't have to, I'd be happy to help, listen once my deal comes through here I'm going to China for a Business meeting, I'll meet you there, then I can help you guy's to go even further away...we'll just have to see". Lee handed the two of them suit cases. "All the information's in there, if any one asks, say you're on a business trip for Choalan Ltd. okay?" The two nodded. Lee smiled sadly at the two" Good luck...well what are you waiting for...your plane arrives in 2 hours and you still need to check in!". Jin and Hwoarang flashed him sad yet grateful smiles, before walking out the door. "Good luck..."Lee breathed watching them hitch for a taxi and drive away...  
  
Jin and Hwoarang had their passports out ready hoping what Lee said was true, and that they could be out of the country. "Passports please... Mr. Gormlan? Jin nodded, Hwoarang forcing down a laugh at Jin's fake name. "Thank you, please wait in the departure's lounge" Jin walked through and Hwoarang handed over his passport. "Mr. Harndon?" Hwoarang nodded trying not to laugh at his own fake name. As soon as he joined Jin, both burst into fits of silent laughter. "Oh my god, you can tell Lee gave us these" Hwoarang whispered in Jin's ear. Jin nodded before smiling gently.  
  
Half an hour later Jin and Hwoarang were on the plane and ready to go. "I really don't feel well" Hwoarang gasped to Jin, as he began to turn green. Jin looked surprised. "You never told me you got air sick?"  
  
Hwoarang flashed him a warning glare. "Don't start Mr. Gormlan, if you must know I've always been airsick". Jin laughed and placed a comforting hand on his back. "It'll be okay, here if you have to be sick, do it in one of these". Jin handed Hwoarang a brown paper bag. Hwoarang took it...and was sick 30 seconds later.  
  
Meanwhile in China...  
  
Ling Xiuoyu sighed depressed, as she walked to another boring class. 'I wonder what Julia is doing now...or...Jin'. Ling sighed. Ever since she'd seen Jin again in the tournament she'd wanted to keep in contact with him. but he'd disappeared again as soon as that red headed creep Hwoarang had won the tournament...  
  
"Hey Ling! Come on were gonna be late for our social studies class!" Ling glanced at her new friend, Sara. Sara was from England, and was on a permanent exchange, she had long brown hair green eyes and was very tall, she was a nice girl, but not as sweet as Ling. "Thanks Sara, I was just thinking..." Sara flashed her a knowing grin.  
  
"About Jin Kazama right?, jeez girl why don't you just go to Japan, find him and tell him how you feel!". Ling blushed scarlet.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Sara nodded and linked her arm, with Ling's.  
  
"Yeah of course, you get this really dreamy look in your eye's when you're thinking about him..." Ling blushed and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe your right... but what if I don't find him Sara?" Sara shrugged and hugged her new friend.  
  
"You never know Ling he might find you" Ling smiled gently as they made it to class. "Hey why don't we go out down the town tonight, It's Friday, no classes tomorrow" Ling nodded.  
  
"Yeah let's do it, I'll meet you at my place tonight 7:30?" Sara nodded and both kept silent as they entered the classroom.  
  
Hwoarang was still feeling sick by the time they'd landed at Hong Kong Airport. Jin was the only thing keeping him upright. "Come on Hwoarang snap out of it...we've gotta go to Ling's place".  
  
Hwoarang glanced at Jin, shocked. "Wait a second" He wheezed "Were going to the duckling's place! No way Jin...I can't stand her and she can't stand me I know that for a fact!". Jin sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Look, she's the only person we can turn to now..."  
  
Hwoarang took a few deep breaths as some colour began to come back to his near transparent cheeks. "Jin, we promised we wouldn't let any of our friend's get involved in this...Ling's your friend, remember, we can't go to her place.were gonna have to find other mean's of sleeping tonight". Jin knew Hwoarang was right...yet at the same time they couldn't run forever...  
  
"Come on Red head" Jin pleaded. "Let's go to Ling's place, she'll help us, I know she will...Ling's strong, she won't betray us for anything..." Hwoarang frowned, then smirked. "Okay, I'd love to see her face when she find's out were together..." Jin smiled gently but was worried. He knew that Ling had a crush on him...but what would happen after, if Ling knew about them? Would she turn them in for revenge? Jin couldn't see Ling do such a thing but still...  
  
"Were not going to tell her about us yet." Jin said, once they had hired a taxi to take them to Ling's flat. "I don't want her to turn against us for any reason". The Korean nodded and sighed, resting his head on Jin's shoulder. "I wish that your old man would leave us alone...but I'm glad I saw you again" Jin wrapped his arm around him and kissed his forehead. "I know, me too..."  
  
Me: Tada! Yay! Yet another chapter done! Hallelujah! There is a writing God! *Bows down to writing God who looks pleased*  
  
Lee: So you didn't kill me off.Yahoo!!! *Punches the air*  
  
Me: Careful Choalan, I can kill you off at any time.remember that.  
  
Lee: No! I am not worthy!, I am not worthy! *Begins bowing down to me*  
  
Me: *Laughs* Get up Lee I'm not gonna kill you off. you might get kidnapped and beaten up, but I'm defiantly not gonna kill you off.  
  
Lee: Oh thank you Jade!. *Kisses me then looks suspicious* What do I have to do? Be your slave for the next year or something? *Shudders* I don't think I could cope with that...  
  
Me: Lee! I'm not gonna kill you off, because your my all time favorite Tekken character, better than Jin and Hwoarang! *Whispers* But don't tell them that! *Winks.  
  
Jin: *Appears looking very pissed! * LEE! HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH JULIA!!!!! *Looks absolutely furious, Lee begs for Jin's mercy*  
  
Me: Jin calm down! They're other girls for you to go out with!  
  
Jin: Name two! *Hwoarang enters and watches scene with interest, Lee begging for mercy and Jin screaming at me*  
  
Me: Okay! Christie Montiago and Ling Xiouyu! *Sticks tongue out at him*  
  
Jin: Oh.I didn't count Christie. *Scratch's head in embarrassment*  
  
H: Hey! Mind if I join in the fun? *Snickers at Lee who is still begging on the floor*  
  
Me: Lee you can get up now. *Lee gets up and punches Hwoarang in the face.  
  
H: OWW! FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! *Holds nose, as it begins bleeding*  
  
Lee: For laughing at me you red headed prick I'll kill you for it. with Jade's permission of course.*Looks at me hopefully*  
  
Me: Lee, you can beat Hwoarang up seen as you've been getting all the stick recently but your NOT I repeat NOT allowed to kill him  
  
Lee: Yay! *Punches air again and rounds on Hwoarang who looks mortified*  
  
H: WHAT!!! *Begins to get beaten to a pulp, while me and Jin watch, bag of popcorn in tow*  
  
Jin: This is load's better than the movies, I can see Hwoarang getting beaten up, and I don't have to lift a finger. ^-^  
  
H: *weakly* Help.me.please R&R. get.me .out.of.this.  
  
Me: You heard the guy! Get reviewing if you want to save his neck! See you next chapter bye! *Evil laughter* I'll be back! Oh yeah Ling's got a main role in the next chapter too!  
  
H&J: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! 


	6. Sara OR Tekken timeline

Dreaming of a demon part 6.  
  
Chapter 6 Sara/Tekken timeline.  
  
Hwoarang and Jin stared at the small building where Ling lived. "She lives here?.well it could be worse I suppose..." Hwoarang muttered brushing a strand of his dyed, hair from his face. Jin rolled his eyes. "Look were not going to stay here for more than a couple of days so stop whining!" Hwoarang flashed him a warning glance before Jin shrugged and knocked on the neat blue door.  
  
Ling sighed in irritation as she finished doing her hair up and finished dressing. She was wearing a short pink skirt and a white-knotted shirt, with her hair tied up in a knot. "Coming!" Ling called as she ran downstairs. Then she frowned, Sara wasn't one to be early, more like half an hour late. Ling shrugged and opened the door. "Hello?" She called, then she found herself, face to face with a brown-hared blue eyed some one, he looked vaguely familiar... "Yes can I help you..."She broke off when she saw another man, blonde with green eyes this time, yet there was something about them both.  
  
"Hwoarang?" Ling peered more closely to the other man and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Jin?!" She squeaked in surprise. "What? What are you two doing here?". Jin and Hwoarang stared at each other, surprised she recognized them. "Erm we...we...look we can explain Ling, can we come in?" Ling nodded mutely and let them inside. "Okay what's going on? I just saw tonight that you'd been kidnapped by him!" she nodded in the direction of Hwoarang, who gave her a dirty look. Jin shook his head. "I wasn't kidnapped Ling, I went to find refuge at Hwoarang's place, he helped me out...but Heihachi found us so we ended up on the run again, we went to my uncles place, he disguised us, and well he got us out of the country..." Jin looked at Ling who was white from shock.  
  
"Hey your not gonna grass* on us are ya?" Hwoarang asked, staring at Ling. *Grass is slang for telling on someone if you didn't know!* Ling was silent then she went and picked up the phone. "Ling please...don't hand us in" Jin asked but Ling didn't seem to be listening as she dialed a number on her phone. "Sara? Hey it's me Ling...I'm afraid I'm gonna be late coming out tonight...something's come up...I'm really sorry...yeah I'll see you at your place soon...bye!". Ling slammed the phone down and turned to them.  
  
"Okay explain from the beginning"...Jin told her everything; apart from that he and Hwoarang were together. Ling nodded and sighed. "Well I guess I could let you stay here, but it wouldn't be a safe option, I heard that Hiehachi is having a meeting in Hong Kong tomorrow, if he finds you guys here. well all be in trouble..." Ling broke off, then her face brightened "Hey you can stay with Sara! She lives in this big renovated factory, there's loads of space, I'm sure Sara wouldn't mind!" Jin and Hwoarang glanced at each other then at Ling.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust her?" Ling gave him a sweet smile and a nod.  
  
"You can trust her more than me! Don't worry, I'm heading there anyway, so it's just a matter of going to her place". Two minutes later, they were cramped into Lings powder blue Ford Anglia. (I know it sounds like the one in Harry Potter don't flame me for it!).  
  
After about ten minutes they arrived at a huge factory, it seemed very run down at the front. Ling saw Hwoarang pull a face. "Don't look like that! Looks can be deceiving Hwoarang, its really cool inside! Just you wait".  
  
Ling knocked on the door a second later it was opened by a brown hared women with green eyes and pale skin; she was wearing a blue tank top, with denim shorts. "Hey Ling!". The woman, obviously Sara cried, in a recognizable British accent, though, it had a hint of cockiness about it. "What the...have you brought us dates again!" Ling blushed scarlet and shook her head. Sara peered more closely at the two of them. "Wait a minute...". She grabbed a lock of Hwoarang's hair, then looking at Jin, before laughing. "I don't believe it, I tell you to go to Japan to find Kazama, and he comes to you!". Ling blushed even more.  
  
"Sara!" Ling cried. "They're on the run, they need somewhere to stay...could..." Ling was broken off by a wave of Sara's hand.  
  
"Yes of course they can stay, who wouldn't refuse the two toughest guys from the last two Tekken tournaments?" Sara gave them a wink before waving them inside. "Welcome to my home...Not bad Huh?" Hwoarang stared in awe, the place was huge, everything was modern and up to date, and there were at least three floors.  
  
"Don't worry about anything, do what you want here, everyone else does, Come on I'll show you two too your rooms, I'd better be quick, or Ling will kill me if I'm not out the door in two minutes!". Sara led them to an elevator, ten seconds later, they were at the top floor, Sara led them to the first room. "Here you are, I'll try to get Ling to go home tonight instead of crashing here, I know you two will need your space..." she gave them a wink before turning. "Wait, do you know that were..."Sara rolled her eye's.  
  
"Yeah I know you two are together, I knew it would happen someday, nobody knew when though." Sara smiled a cunning smile at them. "You won't have to worry about Ling, I'll look after her...besides...she's already got a lot of interest in her.Hwoarang and Jin frowned for a second... then the penny dropped. "You!...your, lesbian???" Hwoarang gaped at her, Sara laughed and shook her head. "No I'm bisexual, yes I have feelings for Ling, but it's the same old story I don't want to act if it ruin's our friendship". Jin raised his eyebrows at her; he had no idea that it was so complicated...  
  
"Listen you two, I won't tell Ling nothing yet, hell she don't even know I'm Bi yet! So let's keep each others secret's for now yeah?" Jin and Hwoarang nodded. Sara winked. "Have fun". Then she left Jin and Hwoarang alone. Hwoarang was still gaping at the door, and then turned to Jin.  
  
"How the hell could she tell we were gay?" Jin shrugged and wrapped his arms around Hwoarang. "I don't know, but she sure is good at it to be bisexual herself..." Jin kissed Hwoarang's ear and Hwoarang obediently shivered. "Jin...I love you...I don't want us to ever be apart, if were in something were in it together, deal?" Jin squeezed Hwoarang gently and Kissed Hwoarang's dyed blonde hair. "Deal...now let's sleep, well need it..." Hwoarang smiled. "Lead the way...".  
  
Next morning.  
  
Jin awoke to the sound of a shower hissing. Knowing it was Hwoarang; Jin got up silently and went into the bathroom. Jin nearly drooled all over the clean white tiles, at the sight of Hwoarangs wet, naked body. Hwoarang turned and smiled at Jin. "Good morning you, what are you doing over there? Come here". Hwoarang motioned Jin with his finger. "Come on you" Jin grinned and virtually sprinted into the shower with Hwoarang.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Hwoarang purred as he kissed the nape of Jin's neck. Jin shivered and nodded.  
  
"Shut up Hwoarang and kiss me". Jin sighed as Hwoarang's hands trailed down his spine. "Okay..." Hwoarang and Jin's tongues were locked together. when someone knocked on the door. "Hey you two, stop trying to suck each others faces off and come down for breakfast, you've go two minutes or I'm going in there after you!" Jin groaned as he heard Sara stifle a giggle. "Coming Sara!" Hwoarang called back and gently kissed Jin on the forehead. "You heard the girl, let's get moving". Two minutes later they were dressed and heading downstairs. Sara greeted them with a wave. "You two are on the front page, listen to the title! 'HEIR TO MFE KIDNAPPED BY 4TH TOURNEMENT WINNER'. Jeez can't they think of something a little more original?".  
  
Jin and Hwoarang stared at each other. "Great! Just great! When are we ever going to be safe from your grandfather?" Hwoarang groaned as he sat down on the table and held his head in his hands. Sara frowned. "It seems to me...the only way your gonna be free of him is if he gets killed first..." Jin stared at her.  
  
"What do you mean Sara?" Sara broke out of her thoughts and turned to Jin. "Well...it just seems to me that old man Mishima's relentless to capture you two...so what if he got killed first? It says here your heir to the MFE.you two could be free and he'd be six feet under in a coffin".  
  
Hwoarang gaped at her. "What are you saying? Your an assassin as well as Bisexual?" Sara almost collapsed on the floor with laughter.  
  
"No I'm not an assassin, it's not my scene...but I know someone who's tried before...I think you two know her..." Jin would have choked to death on his toast if it weren't for Hwoarang slapping his back. "You mean Nina William's? Are you crazy! She's tried to kill everyone of my family! Including me!" Sara nodded.  
  
"I know, but she was being controlled in the 3rd tournament, she fine now, she may still forget things, but she knows she owes me a favor...she'll get rid off Heihachi for you, or at least she'll darn well try".  
  
Jin stared at her in shock. "You'd get her to kill Heihachi for us?". Sara nodded.  
  
"Listen I know what it's like to lose people you love, and so do you two...I don't like Mishima at all, but I'm gonna help you cos if there's one thing I hate, it's people being hunted down like dogs". Jin nodded and smiled gently at her. "Thank you Sara, you are another we owe our lives to" Sara shrugged.  
  
"They don't call me the Silver Savior for nothin' you know". Sara blushed as Hwoarang regarded her with a look. "Well that's a lie they just call me Silver, but hell I'm kind enough". Hwoarang sniggered and Sara glared at him. "Don't push me Blondie, I'll whip your ass with your own Teak wan Do moves if your not careful, it's not like your the only advanced Master in the world you know".  
  
Hwoarang's jaw dropped, this woman was just full of surprises. "What the hell are you gonna say next? Your related to Craig Murduck?!" Sara chuckled at his comment then shrugged.  
  
"There's lots of thing's about me you don't know, we only just met last night, anyway if you must know I am an advanced master in three martial arts, Teak Wan Doo, Karate and Kick boxing". Sara smiled at Hwoarang, and Jin's mortified faces.  
  
"Why did you never enter any of the tournament's?" Jin asked. Sara looked down suddenly as though it was a painful memory, Both Jin and Hwoarang knew how that felt...  
  
"I didn't graduate to advanced in Teak wan Doo until last year, then my Master feel gravely ill.she died two months later...at the same time as the fourth tournament...it didn't stop me from watching it on T.V though". Sara flashed them a grin after this short statement. "Come on I want to show you something, Ling's been in here loads of times so don't be surprised if you see some of her clothes hanged up"  
  
Sara led them to a shadowed part of the house, down the side of the stairs. "Close your eye's you two". They both obeyed and Sara led them into the dark room. Then she clicked on the lights. "Okay...open your eyes".  
  
Jin opened his eye's and nearly fainted, one side of the wall was covered in age old posters of the fighters from the very first Tekken tournament the other side had a table with memorabilia on it. "Whoa...where'd you get all this?" Hwoarang asked staring in awe. Sara shrugged. "I didn't, it was old memorabilia from my master, so I decided to start collecting". They began walking, then the came along a thin white line that was painted along the wall and floors, then there were more posters, of the same fighters, but they seemed older...  
  
"What's the white line for?" Hwoarang asked confused. Sara smiled.  
  
"This is what I call...a Time line of the Tekken tournaments, the entrance is the first Tournament, and as we walk, we get further into the present". Sara grinned at him. "You two look over there". Jin and Hwoarang turned to there left and there on the table, were small miniatures of Jun Kazama and Beak Soo Dan. "What-where'd you get them?". Jin asked studying the figure carefully, it was a near perfect miniature copy of his mother.  
  
"I made them Jin, Beak and Jun were my masters favorite fighters in the Tekken Tournaments...so I studied the pictures of them and carved little figures...you can have em if you want, I can carve some more". Hwoarang didn't look like he was going to let go of the Beak figure anyway, and he slipped it into his pocket.  
  
As they walked further along they got to the 3rd Tekken Tournament, and Hwoarang could see plenty of posters of him Jin, and Ling. "Wow...well we know were your faves by this..." Sara giggled.  
  
"You ain't seem nothin' yet, wait till we get to The 4th Tekken Tournament I have loads of stuff from last month..." Hwoarang nodded and he gaped at the posters and figures, now consisting of Jin, Hwoarang, Ling and Lee Choalan. "You...Like my uncle"?. Jin was beginning to feel nothing could surprise him anymore.  
  
"Yeah, he's one hell of a fighter...I was pretty sad he didn't enter the third tournament.oh well it doesn't matter, let's go now Ling, should be over from her hangover and heading here right about now". Hwoarang nodded, as he looked ahead in the long hallway, of plain white walls this was the future of the Tekken Tournaments.  
  
Me: Hooray! Another chapter finally done! It took me ages to think this up...oh well I guess I had to bring Ling in somewhere! As much as I dislike the girl, there's a part of me that couldn't leave her out of this story! *Jin and Hwoarang shudder*  
  
J: don't remind us about Ling...So what's going to happen next?" *I shrug as Lee arrives with Ling*  
  
H: Oh great! The Ducklings here! *Ling glares at him*  
  
H: *Gulps* Okay! I'm shutting up! I don't need you hurting me more than I already am coz of Lee!  
  
Lee: *Snickers* Serves you right!  
  
Me: Well that's a change! *Hwoarang gives me dark look* Well it's true!  
  
Lee: Jade, I don't mean to be rude but.where's MY part! *Pouts while Ling giggles*  
  
Ling: You look so cute when you do that! *Goes to pat his cheek and I stop her*  
  
Me: Ling don't you dare touch Lee! *Glares at her Ling gulps*  
  
Ling Ulp!...okay...  
  
Lee: *Hugs me* Thank you! *Kisses me*  
  
Me: Your welcome! Any way you're in the next chapter! You come to China and meet up! But it might go wrong! *Grins evilly* I haven't decided yet!  
  
Hey you there! Yes you! Don't forget to R&R I don't really care if you flame, just make em funny and you can flame all you want! *Barrage of flames head my way! * Erm, maybe I was a little over-enthusiastic, RUN! *Grabs Lee, Hwoarang and Jin before disappearing*  
  
L: Hey what about me? *Sees flames and begins to run* AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Me: *re-appears watching Ling getting chased* Now I'd never though I'd say it but Ling being chased by rabid flames is quite funny! Oh well, see you in their next chapter! Bye* Evil laughter* I'll be back. 


	7. Trouble on the telephone

Dreaming of a Demon part 7  
  
I don't own tekken OK! Any way this is Jin/Hwoarang slash, as you know if you've read the first chapter. This also has Nina/Lee friendship wise, though that might change. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7 Trouble on the telephone.  
  
Two days have passed since Jin and Hwoarang had landed in Hong Kong. Sara had allowed them to stay at her house for as long as they needed once they had told her the whole story, and Jin and Hwoarang were only to happy to accept, The only trouble was Ling, she was around there nearly everyday which was hard on both Jin and Hwoarang. Jin was having a hard time fending off a flirtatious Ling, and Hwoarang was having trouble to not lose his temper and be jealous of Ling.  
  
"Ling, will you cut it out, now your giving me a headache" Sara sighed as her friend yet again began babbling on about her Panda. Ling scowled and sat in the middle of the floor pouting. Sara sighed staring at her friend/crush object. Suddenly the phone rang, making the whole group jump in surprise.  
  
"I'll get it!" Ling called rushing off before anyone could stop her. "Hello? Uh...wait a sec...Sara? It's for you. But I don't know who it is." Sara shrugged getting up of her chair and taking the phone.  
  
"Yellow...uh okay...yeah...really? ...Okay...yeah thanks bye!". Sara slammed the phone down and came back into the living room a smile on her face.  
  
"What's up Sara? Why the happy face?" Hwoarang asked cocking his eyebrow at her. Sara rolled her eyes. "What's it to you nosy? Okay if you must know that was Nina". Ling stared at her. "Nina William's!" Ling squeaked. "You've gotta be kidding me! What does she want?". Sara sighed; she hadn't told Ling about her plot for Nina to kill Heihachi. "Nothing she's just an old friend...she rang to tell me that Lee Choalan has arrived in Hong Kong and is staying at the Talisman Hotel". Jin and Hwoarang stared at each other.  
  
"Lee's here? Great! Maybe we can get the hell out of here!". Sara nodded, before going into the kitchen to get a drink. "Well I guess this is good news, Nina gave me a telephone number for you, so you can contact him". Jin nodded and gave Hwoarang a sexy, sly smile while Ling wasn't looking. "Great, I'll ring him tomorrow, it's too late now".  
  
It sure was...  
  
Lee Choalan couldn't move, He couldn't see, he couldn't talk, but he could hear the distinct rumble of voices nearby. Lee tried to remember what happened to him. He had gotten off the plane and was on his way to the hotel, he'd arrived and rang Nina, who had told him a friend of hers was looking after Hwoarang and Jin, so he gave her his number. He didn't remember what happened after that, just blackness. "Don't dwell on what happened to much my son". Lee's blood froze, he know that voice...  
  
The hood was taken from Lee's face to have his worst suspicions confirmed. There was his own adopted farther, Heihachi Mishima. Lee blinked; his eye's getting adjusted to the light. "Now Lee, were going to have a little chat" Heihachi took out a knife and cut the gag from Lee's mouth. "About what?" Lee croaked his mouth dry from not being used for so long. Heihachi spun leaning on Lee's chair, his arms on either side of the chair, gripping it tightly, his face mere millimeters from his own set in anger. Lee surprised himself, that he wasn't scared or intimidated by it.  
  
"You know damn well what! I know you know where Jin and the red head are! I know you smuggled them out of Japan, and I know they are in Hong Kong, I just don't know where, and you are going to help me". Lee glared at Heihachi, feeling more alive and determined than ever. "Go and fuck yourself Hiehachi, I'll never tell you where they are!".  
  
Lee was rewarded with a slap around the face, his head turning at the impact. "You will tell me eventually Lee Choalan, one way or another". Lee slowly turned his head to face Heihachi again. He smiled an evil smile. "If you think I'm as weak as I was 20 years ago, then your more of a moronic idiot than I thought". This comment also rewarded him with a slap.  
  
"You fool." Suddenly Heihachi's phone rang, Hiehachi turned his back on Lee and listened to the phone. Lee caught the words... "Number...Nina... tracked...caught". Lee's head spun with worry and alarm. If they had captured Nina then they would find Lee's phone number! They would be able to track the signal to where Jin and Hwoarang were and capture them for good! Lee bit his lip, praying Nina was alright.  
  
Heihachi smiled cruelly and turned back to Lee who's face was blank. "It seems they have found a Miss William's trying to sneak into my hotel room, they've captured and searched her...and they found something... interesting" Lee's face remained blank but Heihachi could see the horror and fear in Lee's eye's.  
  
"Yes Lee they found your number...I don't need you after all, all I need is to keep them on the phone for 30 seconds, to track there exact location, then Jin is mine...you failed them Lee and there is nothing you can do about it". Heihachi smiled cruelly at Lee. "I'm going to make sure you can't escape, guards take him away". Two guards came and untied Lee from the chair, his hands still bound together. They stood on either side, making sure he couldn't run off by having and iron grip on his arms. Lee stood and obediently walked with them, vowing to get out of this base before Jin and Hwoarang called his number. Suddenly the guards let go of him to open the door.  
  
Lee smiled this was his chance.  
  
Kicking one down in surprise he attacked the other kicking him repeatedly in the head until he was unconscious on the floor. "Hey!" The other cried from the floor until Lee slammed his boot in his chest and placing it on his neck. "Where's the exit?" Lee asked politely. The guard was choking, with lack of oxygen, until Lee loosened his boot a little. "T...that way...go left passed...the medical facility...and the barracks...the exit's there..." Lee gave the guard a bright smile.  
  
"Thanks" Then Lee snapped the guard's neck. Lee fumbled around the guard's possessions to find a set of card keys and a knife. Lee used the knife to cut the ropes on his wrists. Once that was done, his hid the guards in an empty cell, and followed the guard's directions.  
  
Lee slid through the base with ease, staying in the shadows; Lee heard two of the guards on duty talking nearby. "Yeah I heard the boss is putting the blonde bombshell back in cryo, why I don't know" Lee froze.  
  
'Blonde bombshell? Nina! It must be Nina!' Lee frowned straining his ears to hear more. "The boss said something about experiments in the medical facility, but I'm not sure what he meant..." Lee narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist's. How dare they do this to one of his best friends!.  
  
Lee slipped past the talking guards silently and headed to the medical facility, he had to save Nina, he wouldn't be a friend if he didn't. Lee entered the facility and put on a white coat, mask and a cap, to hide his hair and face. Quickly he began to walk among all the other doctors and nurses as he looked for Nina. Lee walked past a glass screen and froze, rooted to the spot.  
  
Nina was on a table, machines all around her. Lee walked past the glass and into the room. He drew curtains over the glass screen and rushed up to Nina's lifeless body. "Nina! Nina can you hear me? Wake up! It's me Lee!". Nina's body stirred as she woke. Lee took off his mask and cap. "Lee...?" Nina croaked as she opened her eye's to see Lee's worried face. "What are you doing here..." Lee unattached her from the machines and helped her to sit up. (She still had her assassin's clothes on by the way!) "I was captured too, I heard you were here so I came to help you" Nina gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, what about Jin? And Hwoarang?" Lee sighed shaking his head.  
  
"They have my number, they know you gave it to them, all they have to do is trace it and they'd be caught within minutes, we have to stop them". Nina nodded and got to her feet. "Let's go". Lee looked at her. "Are you sure your strong enough to go?". Nina nodded and grabbed a lab coat. "Let's get out of this hell hole" Lee and Nina hid themselves, and blended into the crowd, the exited the facility with no troubles, but realized soon enough that getting out of the base, would be a lot harder than they previously thought.  
  
"Six guards!" Jesus this is gonna be hard, what are we gonna do?" Nina sighed. Lee didn't answer as he picked up two stones; he threw the first one as far as he could. "What was that? You three, check it out" A few a few seconds he threw the second one in another direction. "You two go and check that out now, something funny's going on..." Now there was only one guard left.  
  
Nina knew what she had to do, with the stealth of a cat; she crept up behind the guard and cut his throat. The guard gave off a small gurgling sound before slumping dead, on the floor. "Come on let's go" Lee said, slotting a key card through the exit and grabbing Nina. As soon as they were outside they hid in the shadows. "Hey look!" Nina whispered nudging Lee. Lee couldn't help but smile, there was a Harley bike on it's own ready to be ridden. "Ready to ride?" Lee asked Nina nodded.  
  
Seconds later, the Harley bike rode off with two new owners.  
  
Well well well. look I paired up Nina and Lee! Okay it's only a friendship pairing but hey they paired up aren't they?  
  
Nina: I suppose I should thank you for pairing Lee and me up as a team! *Grabs Lee chibi and hugs it*  
  
Me: *Sweat drops* Erm yeah okay.  
  
H: Wow.I never thought I'd say this...but this is one hell of a plot twist, I quite like it. *I look at him strangely* the plot I mean! not me and *Shudders* Jin!  
  
Me: *Looks unconvinced* Riggghhtt...whatever you say Hwoarang.  
  
H: It's true!. *sweatdrops* I'm not going to win this am I?  
  
Me: Nope! ^-^  
  
Jin: See I told you she had it in for you Hwoarang but Nooo! You didn't take the hint!  
  
Me: Shut up Jin, can you see I'm busy. *Begins searching the horizon*  
  
Jin: *Raises eyebrows* Oh really! What exactly are you doing?  
  
Me: *Smiles brightly* Looking for Lee of course! *Presses a button and there is a burst of gray smoke*  
  
Lee: ::cough:: what's going on? *Looks around and sees me, Jin, Nina and Hwoarang* Oh great! You brought me back here didn't you?  
  
Me: *Shakes finger at him* Hey this fic aint over yet, don't forget our deal!  
  
Lee: *Rolls eye's* Look there's no point in keeping the deal okay! Julia split with me! *Jin sniggers*  
  
Me: Aww! I'm sorry Lee look I tell you what, I'll let you go as long as you allow me to keep you in this fic and come for the end disclaimer.  
  
Lee: *Thinks about it* Weeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllll.....  
  
Me: Oh Please! *Insert puppy dog eyes here*  
  
Lee: Okay! You're on!  
  
Me: Yes! *Jumps for joy* Great! Hey you reading this now! See that little box down there? Well click on it, write your opinion, (good or bad) and click the button at the bottom, Tada! You have reviewed! Get going will ya I need reviews Bye!  
  
Nina, Jin, Hwo and Lee: Bye! *Waves*  
  
Me: And remember kids never try slash fanfic writing if you don't know what you're on about, it could be very VERY bad for your health. Bye *Evil laughter* I'll be back! 


	8. How time flies

Dreaming of a demon Part 8  
  
How time flies  
  
Jin sighed silently as he watched Hwoarang sleep on the bed, his now un- dyed red hair spread around in different angles. Jin reached over and kissed the Korean gently before standing, fully clothed and walking out the door. Jin needed to think, he needed to be alone, to think their situation out, quickly Jin headed to the back garden, it was peaceful and quiet there. Jin had a really bad feeling about tomorrow, he knew something was going to happen, his devil sense was kicking in, it was quiet now, but he knew it would be slowly getting louder as the hours passed. The problem was he didn't know what was going to happen, just like when Heihachi raided Hwoarang's flat...  
  
"Penny for your thoughts Jin?" A voice asked. Jin spun in surprise to see Sara, in a white dressing gown looking at him steadily. Jin shook his head. "I'm fine...I guess I'm just worried..." Sara stood next to him and sighed.  
  
"It's okay, don't be worried, I'm sure Nina and Lee will do there best to get you out of China, hey maybe they'll get you to England, man that's far away". Jin looked at her surprised as a dreamy look came into her eyes. "You've been to England?" Sara nodded snapping out of her daydream.  
  
"Yeah I used to live there, you've gotta go there, it's a nice place, nice countryside, big cities and homemade fish and chips!" On Sara's last comment Jin saw her lick her lips slowly. Sara noticed he was staring and stopped it. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've been there, and I miss fish and chips a lot, there's not that many restaurants that do that kind of stuff around here" Jin shrugged and smiled. "Thanks Sara, you've cheered me up a little...tell me more about England.". And for the next hour, Jin and Sara talked about anything and everything. "So...what made you come out here in the middle of the night?" Jin sighed and looked at the floor.  
  
"I just have a really bad feeling about tomorrow, and if my instincts are true, something really bad is going to happen, I just don't know what". Sara nodded. "This is your Devil sense right?" Jin winced slightly at how she could be so straightforward about his devil gene, but shifted it aside, nodding. "Well I think you should trust your instinct Jin, it's like a sixth sense, it's a rare gift to have, so use it"  
  
Jin sighed and nodded before turning and walking back into the house, Sara not far behind. "Would you like a cup of tea? It might help calm your sixth sense" Jin rolled his eyes as Sara giggled.  
  
"Yes please.the sooner we ring Lee the better" Sara frowned and handed him a cup of tea. "Maybe you should wait till about mid day, then there's more time for you guys to get ready to leave" Jin nodded and sipped his tea quietly, savoring the flavor as his thoughts wandered to the past couple of weeks.those two weeks with Hwoarang.  
  
"You know you're pretty lucky to have Hwoarang" Sara butted in as though reading his thoughts. "When you scrape away his pride and selfishness, he's a really sweet, caring guy, I guess it was the way he was brought up, don't you see Jin? You fit, you click together like the last pieces of the puzzle, both of you have experienced similar things, and that's why you feel so connected to each other..." Jin nodded absorbing her information, before frowning yet again.  
  
"But Hwoarang, he-." Sara shrugged and waved his sentence away with her hand. "Hwoarang's a tough guy, he nearly beat you didn't he? He can look after him self physically...I just think he needs your support mentally, the same way you need him, don't worry okay? leave it to Lee and Nina, now go back to the red head before he realizes you've gone" Jin nodded and finished his tea, setting his cup on the counter.  
  
"Thank you Sara, you are a true friend". Then Jin turned and left back upstairs while Sara went to her dojo for some late night training.  
  
Time was flying slowly...  
  
Well, that's what it felt like to Lee. He and Nina had been riding for the past eight hours. He didn't know about Nina, but Lee was developing a very numb backside. "Lee can we stop, I can't feel my bum" Nina asked as he felt her shift slightly behind him. Lee sighed and slowed the bike down. Nina staggered off the bike and began to walk around, so as to gain some use back from her legs. "How far are we until we reach Sara's house Nina?" Lee asked as he, also began pacing around slowly.  
  
"About another 20 miles" Nina replied neutrally, knowing Lee might have a heart attack, there and then. Lee however, nearly fainted when she said that.  
  
"20 MILES!!! Were never going to get there in time! And the bike is running low on fuel...Nina were going to have to go, I don't care how numb my backside is, we have to help Jin and Hwo" Nina sighed knowing he was right, and reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Come on then Lee, go I'm not going to argue with you this time" Lee nodded as the engine roared to life again and the sped off.  
  
Hwoarang woke slowly, remembering all the wonderful time's he'd had with Jin. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. Jin was fast asleep on his stomach, and his face turned towards Hwoarang.  
  
To Hwoarang, Jin looked like a little lost boy who was getting a lot of attention. Hwoarang stared at the huge grin that was plastered on Jin's face. Hwoarang sighed and wrapped and arms around Jin's naked waist, not having a care in the world. 'Whatever comes next, I will never forget my moments with Jin.never'.  
  
At that moment Jin chose the time to wake up and kissed Hwoarng on the forehead. "Morning...ready to leave China?" Hwoarng nodded and yawned, as he snuggled up next to Jin.  
  
"Yeah.I'm gonna miss Sara...and the duckling...I hope that when this is all over, we can come back here and say, hey it worked!, were free and happy, we just want to say thanks for everything..." Hwoarang stared at Jin who was listening to him intently his head propped up by his hand. "Do you know what I'm on about?" Jin nodded, understanding every word.  
  
"Yes I do, but the future isn't here yet, that is the best time to worry about it, come on, lets get ready, or Sara might have our heads", Hwoarang snickered and bit Jin's bottom lip tenderly.  
  
"Okay, see you in a sec". Then the Korean walked the full length of the room to the bathroom, completely naked, which Hwoarang knew, would make Jin drool. Hwoarang chose to glance over his shoulder when he reached the bathroom door, to see Jin staring, his fingers twitching slightly. Hwoarang smiled to himself as he shut the bathroom door, that's just the reaction he liked to see.  
  
Lee leaned over the handlebars as they sped full speed, to get to the nearest petrol station. "Come on, you stupid bike, nearly there...". Lee smiled as the bike slowly, on it's last drops of petrol, pulled Lee and Nina into the Station. "Fill her up quickly, we don't have any time to waste" Lee barked at the server who did as he was told instantly.  
  
Nina leaned on the station's wall, as she watched the server fill the bike up to the brim quickly. "Here you go, you pay the man at the counter ,and here's a tip for you" Lee said, throwing a large wad of yen notes at the boy, as Nina climbed on and Lee sped off into the distance. "Wow." said the boy, stuffing the money in his pocket and walking back to the station.  
  
Jin and Hwoarang smiled as Sara, who looked like she had just come out of the swimming pool, greeted them. "Ready to go I see? I didn't think I was that bad a hostess" she joked as the three of them laughed. "I'll miss you guys" She said pulling them both into a hug "Even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes Hwo" Hwoarang tried to look offended, but failed badly as he kept snorting with laughter. "Come on, time to ring old Silver Devil himself". Jin nodded, but his devil sense was screaming at him not to pick up the phone...  
  
"Jin what's wrong?" Hwoarang asked as Jin froze, his hand halfway to the phone. "I'm, not sure..." Jin replied, biting his lip, his hand still stuck in the air.  
  
"Just ring him Jin, what's the worst that could happen? Sara said Jin nodded, shaking his devil sense off as he picked up the phone and began dialing Lee's number. 'Sara's right, what is the worst that could happen?'. The phone rang for a few seconds before it was picked up. "Lee it's, me Jin"  
  
Silence.  
  
Jin frowned at the phone and strained to hear for any sound, breathing, movement, anything. "Hello?" Jin said as Hwoarang and Sara looked at him strangely. A few seconds later, it dawned on Jin, that Lee was not on the other end of the phone. Suddenly cold laughter was heard which chilled Jin down to the bone, and a voice spoke, a voice he knew all to well. "I've got you now boy!" Jin gasped and slammed the phone down.  
  
Jin turned to Sara and Hwoarang. "He knows! Hiehachi knows were here! I should have listened to my devil sense..." Sara stared at him and shook her head. "If Heihachi was on the phone it must mean they've captured Nina and Lee! oh we are in deep shit now! He will have traced the call! He'll be heading here right now!" Jin and Hwoarang looked at each other then back at her. "What do we do now?" Sara stared at them.  
  
"The obvious thing! Get the hell out of here!" Sara rushed around, packing her possessions in a duffel bag and rushing down the stairs. "Right ready lets." Sara stopped her self as the three of them saw truckload, upon truckload of soldiers began marching to the house. "Shit! Get down" Sara hissed as they ducked out of vision.  
  
"Great were surrounded, now what?" Hwoarang sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly. Sara frowned then smiled. "Let's just do what we do best..." Jin and Hwoarang looked at her. "What's that?" Sara rolled her eyes, wanting to strangle them both for being so dumb. "Fight stupid! We should kick their Asses!" Jin and Hwoarang rolled their eyes but leaned in to here Sara's plan anyway.  
  
"Okay, fine new plan, remember the tekken hallway/timeline? Well go straight to the end of the hall and knock on the wall five times" Hwoarang stared at her as though she was a psychopath. "Just trust me on this okay? Go now and don't get seen! I'll keep the thugs off your back!" Jin nodded and took hold of Hwoarang's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.  
  
Jin ducked and dodged from being seen from anyone who was looking in. "Come on were nearly there" Hwoarang whispered, nudging Jin, then as fast as they could, they ran across the room, and behind the stairs. "Yes! We made it! Let's go!" Hwoarang sighed, but Jin stopped. "Wait, what about Sara?" Hwoarng bit his lip worriedly and peeked around the corner of the stairs to see Sara still huddled in the kitchen. "Sara! Come on!" Sara stared at them and shook her head slowly.  
  
"Go without me! I'll be fine!" She hissed back waving them away with her hand. Jin and Hwoarang nodded and entered the tekken hallway. The two ran all the way to the very bottom of the hallway and banged on the wall five times. "Come on, were trapped here!" Hwoarang muttered leaning on the wall, then Hwoarang gave a strangled yelp, as the whole wall collapsed and fell back to reveal a garage, with a jeep in it.  
  
"Cool, come on dump your stuff and let's ride!" Jin nodded, and then a thought struck him. "Hwo.can you ride a jeep?" Hwoarang bit his lip and looked at Jin.  
  
"Can you?" Jin shook his head and Hwoarang shrugged. "I have a license which is more than you have, so I guess I should drive" Jin looked nervous about this, but nodded all the same. Hwoarang revved the engine and waited until Jin was ready. " Ready?" Jin nodded nervously, clutching the edges of his seat slightly. "Cool!" then Hwoarang hit the accelerator, and the Jeep zoomed towards the metal garage door.and burst right through it.  
  
The jeep wobbled about on the cobbles of the back street Hwoarang getting as far away from the factory as possible. Hwoarang was out of the main city and heading through the quieter parts of town when Jin spotted a flash of silver hair heading towards them on a bike. "Hwo stop the car!" Jin bellowed jumping out and waving his hands to get Lee's attention.  
  
Lee gasped when he saw Jin jump out of the Jeep and wave his arms around. Lee screeched the bike to a stop, just in front of Jin. "Uncle...Nina!" Jin gaped as Nina staggered off the bike.  
  
"It's a very long story Jin don't ask, I guess you rang my number then?" Hwoarang nodded as he stepped out of the jeep and slammed the door shut. "Yeah the whole place is surrounded and Sara's stuck in there, we wanted to help her but she told us to go" Nina nodded and sighed.  
  
"Typical Sara, look don't worry about her she'll be fine" Hwoarang nodded.  
  
"The question is, what do we do now? We need to get out of the country, but we can't disguise ourselves again so what now?" Lee shrugged but Nina was frowning. "Okay where do you want to go?" Jin and Nina looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?" Nina rolled her eyes at them both being so dumb.  
  
"I mean which country, America? Russia? You name it I can get you there, better than Lee can anyway" Lee nudged her offended. "England, London" Jin replied instantly, remembering what Sara said about the country...Lee and Hwoarang looked at Jin questioningly, but Nina shrugged. "Fine. Come on then, lets get in the jeep and get out of here, I'll give you the directions on the way".  
  
Hwoarang nodded and revved the engine, as Lee and Jin got in the back and Nina was with him in the front. "Ready everyone, cos I go fast" Hwoarang shouted over the noise of the engine. "How fast?" Nina asked. Hwoarang smiled. "Very fast" Nina nodded and buckled her seat belt before they four drove off. The race was on.........  
  
Yahoo! Another one done! I got them all together Yippee! Hee hee hee! What did you think then? Come on tell me!  
  
Lee: Hi I'm here for the ending, hey thanks for getting us all together  
  
Jade! *Hugs me, I smile*  
  
Me: Yeah...Hey! I can't believe how long this fic actually is! I never thought I would get this far! So...I'd like to thank my bratty 9 year old sister, for helping me with my stories, my dad for giving me my computer, coz if I didn't have it then I'd not be doing this fic right now, also to my mum and adopted sis Shelly for finding Fanfiction.net in the first place! I love you all! And to all of you that have reviewed so far especially Akira14 and shapphire17! I love you guys too!  
  
Jin: Aww that's nice of you!  
  
Me: Yeah I know. Anyway next chapter, Nina is going to smuggle Jin and Hwo out of China, but it ain't gonna be easy with Heihachi on there tails... So don't forget to R&R until next time bye!  
  
Lee &Jin: Bye! 


	9. Meet TJ OR Acceptance Inspired by The Li...

Dreaming of a demon part 9.  
  
Hello again, I'm just here to say that there is going to be Yuri in these chapters from now on. Oh and I DO NOT own Tekken, if I did, Hwoarang and Jin would be together already! *Begins to drool* Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9 Meet T.J or Acceptance  
  
With Nina's instructions, Hwoarang drove them way away from Hong Kong and directed them to the countryside. "How far do we have to go Nina?" Jin asked as he rested his head on Hwoarang's shoulder, while he was driving. "Not far, don't worry if all goes well, I can get you two love birds out of China before nightfall" Jin nodded and lay back in his seat smiling, Lee had remained silent all the way through this trip, and seemed to be deep in thought. "Lee are you alright?" Nina asked frowning when she looked in the mirror to see his face. "What? Oh I'm fine, I'm just thinking about something..." Nina gave Lee a worried look before shrugging and turning back round to face the road. An hour later they had reached what looked like a run down, derelict, storage warehouse. Hwoarang sighed, but didn't pull a face, as he remembered Ling's word's 'Look's can be deceiving'. "This is it?" Lee asked but just shrugged.  
  
"Well let's see if he's in shall we?" Nina said before knocking on the rusty door about ten times, there was silence for a second before a series of knocks were heard. "He's in, come on in boys" Nina said as the door opened of it's own accord. Nina entered the three following slowly, on their guard. The place was brightly lit, and bustling full of young teenagers and kids, all looking as thought they were mechanics or engineers and almost all were fixing engine parts.  
  
"Nina!" The four turned to a young man of about 20, his dyed blue hair tied into a ponytail, and his blue eye's sparkling. "T.J! There you are! How's business?" The man known as T.J smiled and nodded.  
  
"All the better now your here! So, where to now, New Zealand? France?" Nina shook her head in amusement. "England, only this isn't for me, it's for these two" Nina nodded in Hwoarang and Jin's direction. "And we have to go as soon as possible". T.J bit his lip and frowned. "I will pay extra if that's what you're frowning about" Nina said T.J shook his head sadly and walked up to a battered desk. Jin noticed that quite a few of the kids had stopped working on engine parts and was staring and whispering.  
  
'Isn't that him? The one who won the Tournament?'  
  
'Yeah isn't the red head his rival?'  
  
'Isn't it obvious, there together!'  
  
'What? You're kidding? Well good luck to them I say!'  
  
'Don't be stupid! It's wrong, that's what my old man used to say'  
  
'Yeah but he hurt you remember? There's nothing wrong with it...and Besides I think they make a cute couple!'  
  
"That's not it Nina, I've heard about these two being on the run and personally I don't think it's true, but, Heihachi is going to be watching all of the airport's and runways, it's going to be difficult" Nina nodded.  
  
"I know T.J but your our only hope now" T.J nodded and stood.  
  
"Namika! Get the flight schedule for Tammy's runway will you?" a young black girl of about 15 with black hair and green eye's nodded and rushed through a far door. Seconds later she was back brandishing a dusty leaflet, the girl handed it over and winked at the two fighters before heading back to her work. "Now let's see, the earliest I can get you airborne...is in three hours time...you have to go to Tammy's place, you know where it is Nina, I'll tell him your coming and he'll give you tickets and Passports for the airport in London...I'm sure you'll get there fine.  
  
T.J flashed them a smile before he realized no one was working. "Hey get a move on you lot, we've got to get these done by tonight or our customer will not be happy", the kids all nodded and began working again.  
  
"How are the kids T.J?" Nina asked as T.J waved his hand around the kids. "Fine I got three new one's last week all pretty good with mechanical stuff but the oldest is only 12 the youngest 7, poor kids...at least this place is somewhere for them to live". Hwoarang and Jin frowned.  
  
"You mean this place is for homeless kids?" Hwoarang blushed as he realized he thought it was some sort of slave camp. T.J laughed as he saw the red head blush. "I know what you thought, don't worry about it, everyone does when they come here for the first time, yeah kids from all over China come here, most have run away for abusive families and crap like that, so they come here, how they find where I live I don't know, but I don't mind, they work for there keep, I feed and cloth them, they're grateful for what they have". Hwoarang nodded and sighed.  
  
"Well? What are you guys waiting for, you have a plane to catch!" Nina nodded and the four jumped into the Jeep and drove off, Nina once again giving directions.  
  
"Do you think they'll make it out of China Taro?" Namika asked T.J as she watched the Jeep disappear. T.J sighed. "I don't know Namika, but we have to hope for the best, now go back to your work, then we'll have dinner" Namika smiled and ran back inside. 'Good luck Nina, you'll need it'  
  
They weren't the only ones that needed luck...  
  
Sara didn't struggle, what was the point when you had four soldiers holding you down? They dragged her out of her house and out onto the street as though she was trash.  
  
"Sir we found her!" One of the guards said as they literally threw Sara, her wrists tied behind her, in front of Heihachi.  
  
"Well well well, Sara Rominenko, and how have you been?" Heihachi asked lightly, but his eyes were burning into Sara's who just glared at him.  
  
"What do you want you bastred!" Heihachi grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him.  
  
"You know what I want, now where are Jin and Hwoarang...or I'll have to kill you little friend" Sara's eye's widened when she saw Ling tied up, a knife to her throat. "Sara help me!" Ling whimpered.  
  
"Oh my god! Ling! You bastred! Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Heihachi just smiled.  
  
"Tell me, come on I know you know where there headed. You have the count of three...One...Two..."  
  
"Alright! I'll tell you what I know..." Ling, who was struggling to loosen her self, looked on in dismay. "Sara don't, If you tell him he'll just kill us all! Don't tell him anything!" Ling was rewarded with a slap around the face, the sound of flesh hitting flesh made Sara see red. "You bastred! Let her go now!" Sara began to drag the four men holding her down to Heihachi.  
  
Heihachi seemed worried but covered it quickly. "Hold her down!" Soon about twenty men were trying to stop her and she was still slowly nearing Heihachi. Then with one great tug, she came free of the soldiers and rolled before kicking the guard who held Ling in the head and knocking him out.  
  
Ling grabbed the guard's knife and cut the rope's on her and Sara's wrists before the both of them went for Heihachi. Heihachi however, saw this coming and drew out a gun aiming for Sara. "Sara! Move!" Ling cried before a shot was fired...and hit Ling instead of Sara.  
  
Sara was at her side in an instant. "Ling! Oh shit Ling! What have you done? You didn't have to do that I could have dodged it..." Sara knew in truth that she had no idea Heihachi was going to open fire on them, but she didn't want Ling to know that.  
  
Ling was gasping, the pain in her side worsening as her blood mixed with the wet ground. "I'm sorry Sara...I wanted to help..." Sara saw tears of pain in Ling's eyes quickly and gently she wiped them away.  
  
"Don't die on me Ling please I need you, I...I love you". Ling blinked and smiled one of her blooded hands reaching up and stroking Sara's face gently. "I know...I'll be okay...I'll still be here for you..." Then Ling closed her eyes with a sigh. Sara stood and turned to Heihachi, his guards all around him. "You bastred, you could have killed her!" Heihachi sighed and pointed the gun at Sara again.  
  
"I guess there is no point of you living, your not going to tell me anything anyway, good bye Sara Rominenko" Sara glared and kicked the gun out of his hand so suddenly, he hadn't even seen her move.  
  
"I don't think so!" Then she hit his ribs, hearing them crack, before placing her foot on Heihachi's windpipe. "It's your turn to die Mishima, give my regards to Satan in hell". Heihachi gasped as Sara's foot applied more pressure to his windpipe. "Sara don't...he isn't worth it..." Sara turned and saw Ling struggling to sit upright, her eye's pleading with her to let Heihachi go.  
  
It was a tense moment before Sara let go of Heihachi, who had passed out from lack of oxygen. "You'd better thank Ling for this Mishima, because the next time I see you, I will kill you". Sara whispered into the unconscious Mishima's ear before turning to pick up Ling. "Come on let's get out of here". Ling nodded weakly as Sara gently picked her up. "I'll phone Nina, she can tell us what to do..." It took Sara a second to realize the Ling had fallen asleep in her arms.  
  
Sara smiled, "Good night Ling I love you" Then with a quick kiss on the forehead, Sara placed her in the back of a jeep and drove off into the sun set.  
  
Lee was the first to hear the ring of Nina's mobile over the roar of the engine. "Nina I think your phones ringing" Nina nodded and motioned Hwoarang to pull over as she answered the call. "Hello?" Nina asked. What came back was a worried voice of Sara, everyone could hear. "Nina! Where are you? I need your help!"  
  
"Sara calm down, what happened?" They could hear her take a deep breath before she told them what happened. "Heihachi captured me, he was gonna interrogate me for information...then he threatened to kill Ling...But I stopped it and we defeated all the guards...Then Heihachi, shot at me...but Ling pushed me away and she got the bullet instead".  
  
Jin and Lee gasped, Hwoarang looked mortified. As much as they all disliked Ling's hyperness, she was a good friend and was always there when you needed her, none of them had ever imagined this happening to Ling. "Is she okay?" Nina asked Sara sighed.  
  
"I don't know Nina she's losing a lot of blood though, Ive tried to stop it but I can't do that and keep driving, what am I going to do?" Jin and Hwoarang looked at each other Jin looking as though he was going to cry, Hwoarang placed a comforting arm around him. "Sara? Do you know of Tammy's runway?"  
  
"Yeah? Is that where you're headed?"  
  
"Yes now listen to me, I want you to wake Ling up, and keep her awake at all costs okay?" Sara sighed.  
  
"Yeah I hear ya I'll see you at the runway, I'll tell you the rest when I get there" Nina frowned on what the rest could be, but left it for later as she heard the phone line go dead. "We'd better get a move on" Nina said Hwoarang nodded and revved up the engine, speeding off once again.  
  
Sara sighed poking Ling awake. "Come on Ling wake up!" Ling groaned before opening her eyes. "Sara? What?" Ling asked weakly. Sara didn't answer as she jumped into the jeep and began driving. "I've got to keep you awake Ling, I'm worried about you, Hold on were getting out of China. Ling nodded as she forced to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Sara, did you mean it when...when you said you loved me?" Sara blushed red and nodded.  
  
Yes I did, I guess I should tell you now, I'm Bisexual" Ling nodded and smiled. "I guess I am to, I like Jin...but..." Ling broke off as her eyes began to droop. "Hey Ling snap out of it! You were saying?" Ling shook her head and sighed "He's not like you...I love you to you know..." Sara smiled and glanced at her. "I'm glad that's sorted out" Ling gave a quiet laugh as they chased after Nina and the others.  
  
Yay! Ling and my character are together *Whoops for joy* I usually not that fond of Yuri fics and here I am making one! Yippee! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 20 reviews *sniff* I feel so happy ^______^  
  
Lee: You know I feel slightly sorry for Ling. *Ling appears and hugs Lee who looks panicky* But only slightly!.  
  
Ling: Why did you make me Bi? *Pouts*  
  
Me: Well I didn't think it would have been that believable if you were completely lesbian, I mean you still fancy Jin right? So there you are then one Bisexual Ling coming up!  
  
Jin: Wow...I was defiantly not expecting that! Ive seen everything now! *Hwoarang appears*  
  
Hwo: Yeah same here! *Ling grins evilly* Oh no you haven't! *Begins to lift up her top*  
  
Jin: Eek! Save me! *Jumps into Hwoarang arms, who nearly collapses with Jin's weight*  
  
H: I would if you'd get off me! *Jin jumps off Hwoarang and heads for the hills*.  
  
H: Hey wait for me! *Also heads for the hills, Ling pouts*  
  
Me: No wonder everyone thinks there really Gay! Well what are you waiting for? Click on the button below this now and write down what you have to say! Then press the button in the window and boom! You have reviewed. If you do, I'll give you a cookie! ^-^ Bye see you for the next chappie!  
  
Lee: Bye! *Ling is still pouting* 


	10. The race for freedom is on!

Dreaming of a Demon Part 10  
  
The race for freedom is on!  
  
Hwoarang screeched to a stop outside a brightly lit runway in the middle of the plains. "Were here, I'll go and find Tammy, you guys wait here and see if you can spot Sara, it looks like there gonna be a change of plans". Hwoarang and Jin nodded, Lee jumping out of the Jeep an following Nina Jin sighed in worry, poor Ling, her getting shot like that...  
  
"Hey Earth to Jin Come in Jin!". The Korean said waving a hand over his lover's face. Jin blinked and sighed. "Poor Ling, what are we going to do, the more people we ask for help, the more people we hurt, Some how I don't think this is going to end cleanly". Hwoarang jumped over the drivers seat and sat next to Jin.  
  
"Look at me Jin, You taught me to not keep things up inside, to let what you have go, don't bottle it up Jin, take your own advice and use it". Jin nodded and buried his head into Hwoarang's shoulder, who in turn, wrapped his arms around Jin.  
  
"Hwoarang...thank you" Hwoarang nodded as the two drifted into silence, tears running down Jin's face, and Hwoarang soothing him, There was nothing else to do except watch and wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ling moaned as the Jeep bumped over another large stone. "I'm sorry Ling but these are the out skirts of Hong Kong! What do you expect, at least it's keeping you awake" Ling tried to stop herself from laughing and failed as she held Sara's jacket to her wound, It was almost covered in blood.  
  
"How long do you think it will take to get there now?" Ling asked wearily wishing dearly that she could fall asleep right then and there.  
  
"About another 15 minutes, Nina and the others should be there by now so we can get on a plane and fly". Ling smiled and nodded. Grateful that Sara was here for her.  
  
"Tammy there been a change of plans we need seats for..." Nina stared before Lee butted in.  
  
"Six, we need six seats" Nina blinked, she had told Lee to stay in the jeep but he had followed Nina instead. Now Nina blinked at him speechless.  
  
"We might as well all go to England, If we don't Heihachi is going to hunt us down one by one, He's had me and you, and now Sara and Ling, If we stay It's only a matter of time until he captures Jin and Hwoarang for good".  
  
Nina found her self nodding to Lee and booking six tickets to London. "Alright" Said the guy known as Tammy. "Here you go Nina, don't get yourself in too much trouble" Nina rolled her eyes as they both stepped out of the hanger, all they had to do was wait for there private plane to land and for Sara to arrive.  
  
Nina nearly laughed when she saw that both Jin and Hwoarang were snuggled fast asleep in the back seat, Jin having one arm draped over Hwoarang to stop him from falling off, and the Korean having a goofy smirk on his face. "Don't they look so cute together?" Nina giggled, Lee forcing himself to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yeah...Come on let's...wait hey what's that?"  
  
Lee said looking at the speck in the distance that was blowing up a lot of dirt from the engine. Nina pulled out a pair of mini-binoculars and peered through them. "It's Sara! She's heading here!" Nina cried.  
  
Unfortunately Nina's cry woke up both Jin and Hwoarang. "What's going on I was really comfy then!" Hwoarang moaned sitting up. (A:N I bet you were Hwoarang! ;-) Jin rolled his eyes and looked at Lee who was still trying hard not to burst in to peals of laughter.  
  
"Sara's nearly here with Ling, if Lady luck's with us well be in the air within half an hour". They didn't talk much after that as Sara's jeep screeched to a halt and Sara jumped out before picking and cradling Ling In her arms, who moaned at being moved. "It's okay babe hang on Nina and Hwoarang are gonna fix you up".  
  
Nina rushed to get the first aid kit from one of the jeeps while Jin supported Ling's head and Hwoarang moved Ling's black top up to reveal the wound. "Is it bad Hwoarangy? Ling asked using her pet name for Hwoarang when they were in the tournament. Hwoarang smiled at her gently.  
  
"Nah you should be fine, the bullet didn't go too deep I should be able to get it out in no time then you can jump about and be the hyperactive monkey you are most of the time" Ling nodded and smiled as Sara held onto her hand.  
  
Nina rushed back, and Hwoarang pulled out the tweezers from the kit. "This is gonna hurt but it should be okay, Lee can you pass me the antiseptic...thanks" With a little tug, the bullet came out easily and Hwoarang used the antiseptic, making Ling hiss, and tears fall from her eyes. "Hey don't cry it's okay, I'm here for you, we all are okay?" Sara whispered soothingly Ling nodded wiped her tears away. Once she had been cleaned and bandaged. Ling sat up slowly.  
  
"Thanks Hwoarang", then with a small smile on her face her eyes drooped and she fell asleep in Sara's arms.  
  
"Come on lets get to the plane, she can sleep on it" Sara nodded and the six went back to the hanger Tammy waiting for them.  
  
"Here you go then, hop on board, and I'll get you to London". Once aboard and seated they got ready to take off.  
  
"So? What about the other thing Sara? I heard you mention it over the phone". Sara blushed scarlet before sighing happily.  
  
"I told her I loved her, and you know what? She didn't reject me she loves me back!" Hwoarang and Jin looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Cool I guess we can tell her about us then" Sara nodded then gave them a sly smile.  
  
"Only so you can snog in front of her!" Hwoarang looked like he was going to blow up.  
  
"Don't even bother with me Hwoarang, I have the intuition of a psychic". They didn't speak after that as the plane took off and Hwoarang began to be sick again.  
  
"I hate flying!" He moaned while Jin rubbed his back. They were off to England...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heihachi groaned as he regained consciousness. "Are you okay sir?" One of his Captain's asked. Heihachi didn't answer he was to busy trying to remember what happened.  
  
"That little bitch!" Heihachi hissed . "Captain I want you to send out search teams for all runways and airports for all countries now!" Heihachi rubbed his aching throat, the little bitch would pay big time. The aged Mishima smiled, He had another victim in the hunt, and it was kill or be killed. The hunt was on and this time, it was personal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours after taking off and already Nina was bored. Jin and Hwoarang were holding hands slyly and whispering into each other's ears while Ling and Sara slept soundly in front of them, while Lee was smoking a cigarette, blowing out the blue tinged smoke from his nose next to her. "Bored Nina? I thought you'd be used to all this by now" Nina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut up Lee" Lee sniggered and crushed his cigarette.  
  
Ling moaned as she opened her eyes. "Oww where am I?" Sara squeezed her hand but Hwoarang butted in from behind them.  
  
"Well, were somewhere over North America right now about oh...15,000 feet in the air" Ling's eyes went wide.  
  
"Really?" Sara nodded and Ling leaned on her.  
  
"Oh, where are we going?"  
  
"England, don't worry Ling things will be fine once we get there" Ling nodded. "Oh Jin and Hwoarang have something to tell you, don't you?" Hwoarang looked as though he was going to kill Sara while Jin gulped.  
  
"Well Ling, It's like this...um, were like...Um together". Jin mumbled. Ling looked at him; her eye's wide before she giggled.  
  
"Is that it? I thought it was something big" Jin gaped at her shocked while Nina and Lee grinned.  
  
"Wh.. What...I...I thought...maybe you'd be upset..." Jin stammered while Ling giggled. "Well...I am sort of, but I have Sara...and you have Hwoarangy...that's all that matters, I know well always be friends".  
  
Jin smiled and nodded while Hwoarang laughed. "Well I'm glad that's sorted out...oh god I'm gonna be sick again!". Hwoarang moaned as he blanched and rushed to the plane's toilet.  
  
"Erm...I think I'll go with him" Jin muttered walking after Hwoarang. Nina rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"This is gonna be a loooong flight!" Lee snickered before closing his eyes and having a well-earned nap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jin knocked gently on the toilet door hoping Hwoarang was all right. "Hwoarang are you okay in there...open the door will you?" Before Jin could react, the door flew open and Jin felt himself being dragged into the toilet by his shirt...before coming face to face with a grinning Hwoarang.  
  
"I knew you'd come...now what to do with you?" Jin couldn't help but grin back before reaching down and kissing Hwoarang's neck gently.  
  
"I'm not sure...come Hwoarang your always the one...with the ideas" Hwoarang moaned and tilted his head back.  
  
"I...oh god Jin...I don't know...You think...this time... mmm" Hwoarang managed to moan between breaths, as Jin intensified his kisses on the Korean's neck.  
  
"Hmm...I think we...should see...how far we get...". Hwoarang didn't answer as he buried his face in Jin's shoulder and pushed Jin against the wall, grinding his hardness next to Jin's.  
  
"Mmm...okay then..." Hwoarang said virtually ripping the shirt off Jin and gnawing on his neck, Jin moaned loudly which made Hwoarang stop and press a finger to Jin's lips.  
  
"Shh...Be quiet or Sara might come...or Nina, either way it's bad" Jin nodded and kissed Hwoarang's hair before Hwoarang continued, slowly going down to Jin's nipples and licking them, making Jin's hips jerk upward with pleasure "Hwo...don't...stop...please..." Jin breathed closing his eyes as the wave of pleasure wash over him.  
  
Hwoarang smiled and went further down...To Jin's pant's. "Jin...tell me you want this...but not to loud okay?" Jin nodded Kissing the red head on the lips, biting into Hwoarang's bottom lip gently.  
  
"Yes...I want you...I love you". Hwoarang nodded before unzipping Jin's pants and pulling them down, silk boxers and all (I figured Jin and Hwoarang would have the same tastes!) and grasping Jin's hard length.  
  
Jin sucked in his breath sharply as Hwoarang began pumping. No matter how many time's Hwoarang did this, he always seemed to bring him over the edge almost instantly.  
  
Hwoarang started off painfully slow, Jin's hips jerking in the rhythm. "Hwo...Hwoarang...oh god...!" Jin said, as he gripped the sink for support just as Hwoarang knelt down and put Jin's shaft Into his mouth and began sucking and pressing his tongue against it, to get Jin to cum even quicker.  
  
Jin gave one last groan before he released his seed into Hwoarang's mouth and collapsed into Hwoarang's arms, who was licking the last drops of Jin's cum from his lip's.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed that...because my turns next" Jin looked at Hwoarang and gave him a weak smile. "Fine by me..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later, the two finally came back from the toilet both looking ruffled and having blushes on their faces. Nina raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You just didn't do what I thought you did, did you?" she asked, making the two blush even more. Nina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh well we've all done it once..." Hwoarang gaped at her while Jin buried his face in his hands as he sat down. Nina could hear Lee snickering behind her.  
  
"I don't know what your snickering about Lee, I distinctly remember you and Kazuya doing the same thing...although it was on a ship..." Lee flushed scarlet.  
  
"Nina! That's not funny!" Jin and Hwoarang laughed as Lee pulled out another cigarette and began smoking it furiously. Nina had to take his cigarettes off him before he smoked them all. "Everyone we'll be at heathrow airport in 30 minutes" Tammy's voice rang out of the intercom.  
  
Everyone cheered especially Hwoarang. "The sooner we get of this damned hunk of junk, the better".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heihachi Mishima was NOT having a good day. "You mean to tell me they aren't in China, yet she hasn't left the country!" He roared to his captain who squirmed visibly.  
  
"Yes sir...it's like she's disappeared without a trace...". Heihachi growled and hit the guard hard, sending him flying until he slammed into a jeep, unconscious. He turned to his leading commander.  
  
"I want them FOUND commander, do you understand? " the commander nodded shaking slightly at Heihachi's wrath.  
  
"Y...yes sir" then turned and half marched-half sprinted away form Hiehachi. The aged Mishima growled, he would get them if it was the last thing he did...  
  
#End disclaimer #  
  
Me: Oh Heihachi's got it in for them big time now! Oh dear I wonder if he'll ever find out that there gay...  
  
Lee: Who knows...Hey! Maybe if you tell him that Jin and Hwoarang are gay, he'd have a heart attack!  
  
Me: Hmm...not a bad idea Choalan I'll keep that in mind... *Jin appears with Ling on his back*  
  
Ling; Hey everyone! *Silence ensures*  
  
Jin: I guess the Ling fan club ain't here Ling.  
  
Ling: Humph! *Pouts and jumps off Jin* No fair!  
  
Me: Oh whatever...hey where's Hwoarang?  
  
Lee: Oh he say's he's not coming, he says he doesn't feel very well...  
  
Me &Jin: WHAT! Oh no poor Hwoarang!  
  
Me: Err...Jin, do you really feel sorry for Hwoarang? *Jin blushes*  
  
Jin: Erm...a bit... but not like what you mean!  
  
Me: Okay...*whispers* Yeah right, if Jin aint gay I'll eat my PS2!  
  
Jin: What did you say? *Glares at me*  
  
Me: Nothing! Okay people R&R! Say it sucked! Say it was good! Just review and I'll be happy!  
  
Ling: I'm not!...I know I'll go and see Hwoarangy! Maybe I can cheer him up! *Disappears*  
  
Me: As I was saying...  
  
Hwo's voice: AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Me: What the hell??? *Hwoarang appears with a blue blanket draped around his shoulders, a box of tissues in one hand and a baseball bat in the other*  
  
H: KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!!! *Swings bat wildly at nothing, but nearly hit's Lee*  
  
Lee: Hey watch it will ya! *Ducks bat*  
  
Me: Hwoarang calm down what's up?" *Hwoarang looks at me in panic*  
  
H: Keep Ling away from me! She tried to seduce me while I was asleep! *Shudders*  
  
Jin: I'll help you. Come on, I'll take you to a nice, safe place where Ling can't get to you!  
  
H: Thanks...*Both disappear*  
  
Me: LING! I am gonna kill her...Oops! did I just say that out loud?...never mind! *Shrugs* Lee do the end disclaimer will ya? I have a girl to hunt...  
  
Lee: Erm...okay, Jade doesn't own us, she just uses us, please R&R before she kills Ling...  
  
Ling's voice: AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! *Ling appears, her skirt torn, and her hair everywhere* LEE SAVE ME!  
  
Lee: sorry Ling no can do! I can't really help you...  
  
Me: Where is she? Aha! There you are! You gonna die! *Lifts up a giant frying pan* Come ere!  
  
Ling: EEK! *Runs*  
  
Me: Bye everyone see you next chappie! Get here now! *Runs after her*  
  
Lee: Erm...bye! *Waves* 


	11. Welcome home

Dreaming of a Demon  
  
I DONT own Tekken, though the thought of stealing Jin &Hwo is quite tempting...  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hwoarang nearly collapsed as soon as he got off the plane. "I'm never flying again" He gasped as he held onto Jin for support. Jin sighed, feeling sorry for his lover.  
  
"You don't mean that, you'd get back on that plane if there was another tournament, wouldn't you?" Hwoarang groaned, Jin knew him to damned well!  
  
"Yeah I would, but not if our lives were on the line like they are now!" Jin nodded and kissed Hwoarang gently. Hwoarang smiled feeling a little better.  
  
"Oh please you two get a room!" Nina sighed, as she and Lee walked away form the airport.  
  
"Nina I didn't hear you complaining before, why now?" Sara butted in smiling an evil smile, which made Ling snort with laughter. Nina blushed slightly.  
  
"No reason" Lee caught Sara's eye and they nodded, before shooting Nina with an unconvinced look. "Okay Nina, whatever you say..." Nina shook her head and shot Sara a warning look.  
  
"Shut up right now if you value your life" Sara grinned and mock-pleaded, begging for mercy.  
  
"Oh please Nina don't hurt me! I'm so sorry I was so wrong!" Sara then threw herself at Nina hugging her around the middle.  
  
This was too much on both Hwoarang and Jin, who were snorting with laughter. Lee however was collapsed on the floor in hysterics. "Ha...that was...so funny...." Lee gasped between laughs. Nina frowned then rolled her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't THAT funny Lee, Jesus you can be so childish sometimes" Lee laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah and you can be so uptight sometimes, but I don't complain, I like that in a women" Lee gave Nina a wink, which made her blush even more. Ling giggled.  
  
"Aww it's so cute!" Ling sighed as she held o to Sara for support. Nina coughed and sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this round.  
  
"Okay let's review our first problem of the day" Hwoarang said. "Where are we going to stay tonight, or any night, I don't know about you but I don't have any British money" Jin felt in his pockets and sighed, he had a wad of Yen but that was it.  
  
"Don't worry, Britain has loads of exchange bureaus, all we have to do is say we want change our 'holiday money' Easy, Nina you come with me, you guys stay here" Nina nodded and followed Sara taking Jin's yen with her, while Ling leaned on Lee for support.  
  
10 minutes later she was back a large wad of notes in her hands. "Bloody hell Jin, you had a lot of pounds for that wad of yen! We've got about 10,000 pounds here!" Jade whispered, splitting the money in half and giving some to Jin, the rest she kept in her pocket.  
  
"We need to use this sparingly, we don't know how long were going to be on the run for" Jin nodded and pocketed the money, before Hwoarang had a chance to try and steal it, Hwoarang groaned, when he failed.  
  
"Where are we gonna stay then?" Lee asked, looking around the group. Jin and Hwoarang shrugged, then Ling felt something.  
  
"Huh?" She looked up as a wet drop fell on her nose. "Hey it's starting to rain!" Sara groaned.  
  
"Great this is typical British weather for you!, follow me, I know where we can stay for a while, let's just hope it's still standing" Hwoarang, Jin, Lee and Ling looked at each other, not liking the sound of that prospect.  
  
Sara led then down to a dark shadowed alleyway Ling gulped she didn't like the feel of this, she looked at Hwoarang and Jin and noticed they were uneasy too.  
  
Suddenly there was a swishing sound and Lee, Nina, Jin and Hwoarang were found to have knives at their throats. "Well, well, well who's this daring to come into our turf?" A man came out of the shadows, his dyed purple hair was spiked, he was wearing a black top, and with black combats and black gloves...okay basically he was wearing all black.  
  
"Mack shut the fuck up and let them go will you?" Sara asked as she stepped forward, Ling in tow. The guy known as Mack took one look at her then blanched. "Sara?...shit girl what the fuck are you doing here?" Everyone, including the thugs with knives, turned to her.  
  
"I'm in a little trouble Mack so I came home, listen we need to use the pad for a while, so you guys are gonna have to crash somewhere else". Mack frowned.  
  
"Wait a minute, your bringing them into you own gang club? Wow you've changed Sara, must have gotten soft Huh?" Sara rewarded Mack with a warning glare.  
  
Don't push it Mack, I don't want to put you into hospital like I did last time" Jin, and Hwoarang looked at each other in surprise. Mack blanched again and nodded quickly,  
  
"Okay! okay I get the hint! Mia! Get the keys! Were going in!" a women stepped out of the shadows, her black hear fell lose about her shoulders, she too was wearing all black.  
  
"Right...nice to see you back Sara!" Mia winked before heading out of the alleyway and out of sight.  
  
Sara shook her head. "Mack, you're an idiot, I'm surrounded by idiots, I go to Japan for 6 months and your mugging people in the street? Your lucky I haven't killed you yet!" Mack blanched again, but there was a humorous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever look, are you coming home or what? Sara grinned and nodded.  
  
"Why not, I'll introduce you to my new friends" Sara motioned to Jin and the others behind her, but Mack didn't take much notice. "Yeah whatever, come in, welcome to the pad...  
  
Sara and the others entered the warehouse, which had been turned into what looked like a fight club, There was a huge space in the center with a wall of boxes lining to form a circle, there was a bar in the corner, and a set of stairs leading up into the next floor of the building.  
  
The whole place became quiet for a moment, and all eyes were on them, before someone began clapping, and broke the silence, soon everyone was clapping and cheering 'Welcome back' to Sara who smirked, and turned to the others.  
  
"Welcome to your new home!" Jin and Hwoarang looked at each other smiling slightly, maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...good? Bad? Too short? TELL ME! If you do I'll kiss you, like NOW! .^__^.  
  
Jin: That was one hell of a wired chapter...  
  
Lee: Yep I have to agree with ya on that one, whose this Mack guy anyway? A Goth?  
  
Me: Shut up! Sara has a gang In England okay! I wanted them to be dark and mysterious!  
  
Jin: Whatever...But you were so mean in that chapter! __  
  
Me: I know, I know...anyway have you seen Ling, I still haven't caught up with her... *Scowls*  
  
Jin: Err no... Oh Hwoarang said he's getting better, he should be back by the next chapter...if Ling doesn't make an appearance that is *Shudders* but I've been taking good care of him!  
  
Me: Oh really? And he told you that did he? *Raises eyebrows* Why?  
  
Jin: *Blushes* Err...because I'm his rival...and...Err...he couldn't find Lee anywhere!  
  
Lee: Oh really, he never even told me! *Me and Lee exchange a look* ^__~  
  
Jin: It' s true! I'm not even gonna bother to argue... -__-;;  
  
Me: Yeah okay good, but I REALLY believe you...*snickers* Not!  
  
Jin: JADE! *Turns into Devil Jin* YOU WILL PAY!!!  
  
Me: *Eyes glaze over* Oh Devil_Jinny! Cool! ^_____^ *Hugs Devil Jin*  
  
DJ: *Looks down at me in puzzlement* ...Err...look do me a favor and R&R please! Bye! *Tries to prise me off him*  
  
Me: Yeah bye bye! *Drunk with happiness* Mmm Devil_Jinny! *Hugs Devil Jin even tighter*  
  
Lee: *Looks at the two of us strangely* Okay...bye...err... 


	12. The confrontation

Hey everyone! I'm back! *Dodges rotten vegetables and curses* Hey! Come on now! I'm sorry I haven't even tried to write this chapter but you have it now right? *Some mumbling in background* Look blame my muses! I get them to help me and they still don't help.  
  
Jen: You liar! It's not true!  
  
Alex-Chan: Yeah! You were the one who stuffed you failed attempts up- mmmppffff!!!  
  
Me: *Hand over Alex's mouth* Heh *Sweatdrop* just ignore her, on with the show lol!  
  
Chapter 12 the confrontation  
  
Jin Kazama sighed, closing his eyes as he felt a light, cool breeze, tease him gently before disappearing. Jin leaned forward on the windowsill so as to see the moon and the stars in all their glory. He and the others had been staying at Sara's gang place for little over five days. Sara had said that if they were to stay here they had to work here too, doing various tasks, so everyone apart from Ling, who was still recovering, did the jobs they were asked. Hwoarang, who had a gang of his own back in Korea, was more than comfortable fighting, and virtually forced Jin to become his partner in the 'tag team' fights. Jin was almost beginning to enjoy himself here at least it was safe...  
  
He hoped.  
  
The Japanese youth sighed again, shaking his head. 'When was the last time I felt truly safe?' Jin only had to think for a second before he finally came up with his answer. 'With Hwoarang, those few weeks ago. How long is it now? 3? 4 Weeks? I've lost count...' Jin turned from the window and looked lovingly at the bed where his red headed lover lay, fast asleep on his stomach, and currently, hugging a large pillow as a substitute for Jin's absence. The raven-haired youth smiled sadly before standing and walking back to the bed and sitting on the edge of the bed. The red head didn't stir.  
  
"Hwoarang..." Jin whispered, waiting for the Korean to awaken, but getting no answer the Japanese youth sighed before continuing. "Hwoarang, I love you, but, but there is something nagging at the back of my mind that I just can't shake about how quiet everything has been since we've been here, it feels like we've been here months, when it's only been days..."  
  
The Korean just turned over and hugged his pillow tighter while Jin watched over him "I'd hate it if something ever happened to you. You, mean everything to me and it would be too much to lose...that's why I'm handing myself in" Jin sighed "it's the only way we are going to resolve this without someone getting shot again or even killed, I don't want that and I know you wouldn't either..."  
  
Jin waited a moment, half-expecting, half hoping that the red head would wake up and try and stop him, but the Korean didn't respond other than mumbling softly in his sleep. Jin sighed, he was reluctant the leave Hwoarang, but what choice did he have? In Jin's point of view he didn't have any. The raven haired Japanese bent down and placed a last kiss on the Korean's lips before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
Jin peered down the dark hallway, making sure that the coast was clear, then silently, like a cat crept down the stairs, blending almost seamlessly into the shadows; which was surprisingly easy for a man if Jin's size, before reaching the landing. Jin could easily see through the darkness and see the sight of the entrance; all he had to do was walk there...  
  
"Hello Jin" a quite voice said in the shadowed darkness Jin recognised the voice instantly and sighed slowly turning around. Out of the shadows stepped Sara in a pale cream GI, her blue eye's watching Jin's every move intently, Jin resisted the urge to groan in exasperation. "How did you know?"  
  
Sara smiled and shook her head in amusement. "I didn't" Jin frowned wondering why she was here and how she knew, as if reading his mind Sara answered. "I guessed, ever since you've been here Jin, you've been uneasy I guessed you might pull a stunt like this, trying to sneak off, for what?" Jin sighed, lowered head coming to terms that he was going to have to tell her what he was going to do.  
  
"I don't have a choice Sara, look around, were hiding here while Hiehachi hunts us down, he'll search everywhere for us, and it's me he wants the most, so I might as well just...hand myself in" He watched Sara for her reaction, he expected her to at least looked slightly surprised. Instead she just chuckled and shook her head, more out amusement than anything.  
  
"You're more of a fool than I thought" Sara whispered looking up at him, her eyes unusually bright in the darkness. "Hiehachi will force you to tell him where we are hiding, and he'll torture you until you do, do you want that?" Jin shook his head feeling slightly uneasy but why, he didn't know.  
  
"No I don't, but I don't think I can keep running forever Sara, I just can't, I've spent most of my life doing it...I just can't run away anymore" Jin lowered his head to stare at the floor, felling like he wanted to burst into tears, but didn't know why. Sara sighed and lifted up Jin's head with her hand, but he still avoided her eyes.  
  
"Look at me Jin" Sara whispered "I know you don't want to go, and you don't have to, I'm making plans to you know" Jin looked her straight in the eyes, a swirl of emotions radiated from her eyes; happiness, sorrow, determination, hate, all crashing into him like a wave; he could see she wasn't lying. "I'm gathering an army Jin, all the street gangs that I know hate Hiehachi, he was the one that threw them out of there homes or beat up or killed there families, we've made a pact to stick together, were going to destroy Hiehachi Mishima if it's the last thing we do"  
  
Sara withdrew her fingers from Jin's face and sighed, turning and walking towards the door, Jin's only escape route. "Do you still want to run away now?" Sara asked half-turning to him, her face covered by her long brown hair. "Do you really want to ruin it all, for us? For Hwoarang?" Jin stiffened for a second, before he shook his head.  
  
"I won't tell him anything, besides once he has me, you guys won't matter to him" Sara sighed and shook her head irritably, still blocking the doorway.  
  
"Jin your like a brother to me, a brother that I never had, and there is NO way that I am just going to let you walk out of this door and out of our lives" Then Sara switched into her Teak wan do stance and glared at him defiantly, "You'll have to fight me if you want to leave Jin and believe me I won't be holding back"  
  
Jin blinked and stared at her before he sighed and slipped into his Karate stance. "if you won't then neither will I Sara" Sara chuckled a twinkling in her bright eyes as she and Jin rotated slowly around the room, watching one another carefully. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you" she cried before she attacked.  
  
~*~  
  
Jin stared down at Sra's limp body and sighed, this was NOT the way he wanted to go about escaping... With a sighe Jin lifted Sara's slight body upo fron the cold floor and lay her down on a nearby couch. "im sorry Sara" Jin said before he turned slowly and walked to the door, looking back only to glance at his and Hwoarang's room, then the opened the door and left, not looking back...never looking back...  
  
~*~  
  
YEHAAAAA!!!! Finished this! YAY! *Throws confetti in the air* I though it would take FOREVER! _ Thanks to all my reviewers u guys rock! ^^ I thank you all for your support and I all hope you enjoy this chapter! This is for you! Oh and please! please! Review to help me to continue this! ^^ I need lots of reviews! ^^ Bye! 


	13. Finding the Truth

Hello people! Yes I am back once more with this next instalment of Dreaming of a demon! I Know that I haven't been here or updated in months, but it wasn't because of writers block, I was having some problems with my personal life and my flame I held for writing just got extinguished. But not to worry! I feel much better and glad myself that I am back to writing I hope everyone else is too! Thank you to all of my reviewers who gave me feedback all the while I was away!

Dreaming of a demon 13 - Finding the truth

When Hwoarang woke up the next morning, he , not the type of cold you get when your lover has stolen all of the covers in the middle of the night...It was a cold, empty space in Hwoarang arms where Jin should have been that was bothering him. At first he passed it off as nothing, assuming that Jin had let the red head sleep in and was downstairs in the kitchen area waiting for him.

But the red head felt otherwise when he finally got dressed and headed downstairs; Jin was nowhere in sight and Mack and Ling were gathered around Sara who currently had a bag of Bird's eye frozen peas placed gingerly on her head. Hwoarang didn't have to be a genius to know that something was wrong.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Hwoarang asked, Sara didn't answer, she was too busy taking off the bag of frozen peas off of her head and wincing as she carefully felt the bruise forming there, Ling however answered for her instead, looking extremely upset that her girlfriend was hurt. "She won't tell us anything! Just that someone tried to break in last night and attacked her, so either her attacker had a change of heart and put her on the sofa, which is unlikely, or she fell on the sofa, which is even more unlikely" Ling sighed exasperate and slouched on the sofa while Mack just shrugged as he sat on the arm rest of the sofa.

Sara growled and gritted her teeth angrily as she placed the frozen peas back on her head, wincing as she put them on a little too hard from her irritation. "Look, your all talking as though I'm not here in the room with you, I was surprised and I was knocked unconscious that's all, I'm perfectly fine now…" Mack sighed and shook his head in disbelief at this; Sara was too stubborn for her own good sometimes. The black haired boy stood up and after placing a hand on Sara' shoulder, and walked off to the kitchen to get some breakfast, Ling after making sure Sara was okay, Followed Mack to get toast and Coffee for the both of them.

Hwoarang was staring at Sara, then he sat down next to her "Where's Jin" Hwoarang asked bluntly, in fact, it was so blunt that Sara jumped a little in surprise at the question. "Wha? What? Where's he gone? Wait don't tell me you've lost him already!" Sara said laughing weakly, but Hwoarang didn't laugh back at her bad joke, he just continued to stare at her, and it was making her feel very uncomfortable. Sara sighed and shook her head gently "I don't know where Jin is Hwoarang, why are you asking me?" Hwoarang didn't say anything, he just stared at her with a frown on his face; Sara stared right back, knowing the red head didn't have much patience to keep the staring act up for long.

Eventually Hwoarang broke his gaze and sat cursing under his breath for a moment before sitting up and moving across the room and sitting down. Sara wanted to smile in satisfaction at her little victory over the red head, but as soon as she started smiling, she remembered why Hwoarang had asked her and it faded quickly. Just then Ling arrived back, complete with coffee and toast, Sara took a cup from Ling and sipped the coffee gratefully; glad to have something else to concentrate on other than Hwoarang. She kissed Ling on the forehead, and to Sara's surprise, she blushed a little, Sara turned and saw Mack and Mia, who had just come down (And had been de-briefed by Mack about there relationship) smiling at them with an 'I knew it' smile. The brunette women just rolled her eyes. Stuck her tongue out at the two of them, and then returned to her coffee.

Hwoarang however was glaring at her heatedly from across the room, Mack noticed this and decided to approach the red head "Hey Hwoarang, I don't know why your tryin' to burn a hole in Sara's head, and part of me is saying I really don't want to find out, but whatever she did, she did it for a good reason, for everyone here, she always does" Hwoarang didn't answer Mack, he just transferred his heated glare from Sara to Mack, who blinked and raised his arms, as though to defend himself. "Look man, I'm only sayin' there's no need to put all this glarin' shit on me" then with that Mack went back over to Mia and sat down with her to eat his breakfast and chat with her.

All that Morning Hwoarang refused to eat or talk to anyone and it began to worry Sara a tiny bit, but in her mind she knew it must be the red head's way of retaliating, and trying to get answers out of Sara, but the brunette women wasn't having any of it, for she was just as stubborn as Hwoarang.

Ling, however had been trying to tempt the red head in to eating by wafting egg toasties and coffee under his nose, but to no avail, the red head just glared at the, folded his arms and turned his head away from the food. Ling sighed and in the end, she gave up, eating the toasties and coffee herself. "Geez Hwoarang!" Ling called from the kitchen as she ate the toasties by the counter. "Your more stubborn than an ass you know that?"

Sara nearly choked to death on her coffee at this comment, as she tried hard not to burst out laughing, she knew if she did, the red head across the room from her would not doubt lose his patience, and would not be a happy bunny. "Ling! That isn't a nice thing to say!" Sara said as soon as she managed to regain her composure, Ling just snickered and grinned at her from the kitchen, before sticking her tongue out at the red head.

Hwoarang just ignored Ling and stood up walking past Ling out into the back yard, no doubt to release some of his frustrated anger by training. Ling had finished her food by now and came back to sit next to Sara "It must be something to do with Jin, I haven't seen him all morning…Have you seen him Sara-Chan?" Sara swallowed hard and shook her head, refusing to meet Ling's eyes in case her girlfriend could see her guilt in her eyes. Ling continued, not noticing this. "Maybe you should go and Talk to Hwoarang? I mean, no one else seems to get much of a response out of him except a glare! So maybe you can try!"

The brunette women's eyes widened at her girlfriends request. "Eh...I Dunno Ling...I don't think Hwoarang is in the mood to be talking to anyone right now, let alone me, for some reason..." Sara broke off as the Chinese teenager gave her an adorable puppy dog eyes look. The older women rolled her eyes at this before throwing her hands up in despair. "Alright! All right! I give in! I'll go and talk to him okay? Now stop giving me that look!" Ling tried to feign innocence but Sara wasn't having any of it and kissed Ling once more before going off in search of certain pissed off red head...

Hwoarang was more than pissed of with Sara, in fact he was absolutely fuming, when he heard the door to the back yard open, he didn't need to turn to know that it was Sara that had come out side to see him...

Sara watched Hwoarang practise his Teak Wan Do techniques for a while before she decided she'd better confront him "Hwoarang?" She called out cautiously, stepping forward a little, The Red headed Korean didn't answer he didn't even acknowledge her presence as she stepped closer to him.

"Hwo, please, talk to me I know you must be worried about Jin but-"She was cut off suddenly as Hwoarang's foot came flying towards her face, she dodged it in time by performing a back flip, but she wasn't fast enough due to her injuries from the previous fight with Jin, she didn't back flip very far and ended up getting Hwoarang's fist in her gut, knocking her back a few feet and the wind out of her. She collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Sara was gasping her air as Hwoarang stood; looming over her, his face was twisted in anger. "Don't you fucking tell me how the hell I feel Sara! Don't you fucking dare!" Hwoarang shouted his hands at his sides; his fingers curled up into fists and were shaking.

Sra didn't answer him, and then, just as soon as he'd lashed out, Hwoarang's anger left him, and his head and shoulders drooped. Sara felt her guilt rise, Hwoarang looked so lost... Hwoarang towered above the brunette women and sighed deeply "Look Sara I know something bad happened with Jin and you were involved in it, heh I even have a theory, do you want to hear it"

Sara blinked as she slowly and painfully picked herself up from the ground and stood facing him, a blank expression on her face, she was holding her stomach slightly, but otherwise looked passive "Okay then let's hear it" she said quietly Hwoarang sighed and took a deep breath, locks of his hair falling into his face but he ignored it.

"I think that for some reason, go knows what, you two had a fight, then when he beat you he took of, but I don't know why, I want to know…I have a right Sara!" Sara swallowed hard, she knew the red head was right, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out, instead she shook her head, slowly she looked at Hwoarang, and shook her head again.

"I don't know Hwo…" Hwoarang glared and grabbed her by the arm tightly, making Sara squirm in discomfort as she struggled to move her arm out of the red heads grip, but he held onto her arm like steel vice. "Bullshit Sara! I know you know what happened last night with Jin! Tell me Sara!!"

The brunette woman was panicking now, as she tried to twist out of Hwoarang's grip she said something she shouldn't have "No! I told Jin I wouldn't!" Sara realized what she had just dais and clapped her free hand over her mouth; she now backed away from the red headed Korean, who had let go of her arm in shock. "Shit! Hwo I didn't say that!" Sara cried, making a valiant but bad attempt at making Hwoarang forget what she'd just said, but Hwoarang wasn't going to forget, this, was too important.

"Sara..." Hwoarang whispered, his face was pale "What did Jin say?" Hwoarang asked quietly, feeling strangely calm for a moment, but knowing it was only the calm before the storm. Sara seemed unsure for a moment, and then she sighed and walked over to a small bench on the other side of the yard, and seated herself there. Hwoarang slowly followed her, all his anger that he'd and pent up against her gone, and sat next to her waiting.

"He...He said that I couldn't tell you...because he knew you would ruin his plans..." A tear fell down Sara's face gently and Hwoarang instantly felt genuinely guilty for attacking her only a moment ago.

Sara took another deep breath; it was becoming a little bit easier for her to speak now, she wiped her tears away and started again "You're not going to leave me alone about this are you? Heh, you're as stubborn as he is...Jin said, that he was going to go and hand himself over to his grandfather, so to ensure everyone else's safety…He sacrificed himself for us, for you Hwo..." Hwoarang didn't move or speak when she said this, Hwoarang's mind was still trying to get all this to sink in.

Sara sighed and placed her hand gently on his "I tried so hard Hwoarang, I tried to talk him out of it but he wasn't listening to me, he promised me he wouldn't tell anyone where we were…but I wouldn't let him go that easily, so we fought, he beat me, left me on the sofa and left..." Sara looked up at Hwoarang, who now looked more like a stone sculpture than a human being. "I'm so sorry Hwoarang, I tried, and I really did..."

Hwoarang still didn't say anything, he just stared ahead, out in to the sunny yard, where a few roses around the plain stone patio had burst into bloom, for a moment Sara was sure that the red headed Korean had totally stopped breathing altogether. The Hwoarang stood up suddenly and probably have run back into the house if Sra hadn't grabbed a hold on his wrist at the last moment.

"Hwoarang, listen to me! Don't interfere of all of Jin's plan will be ruined! You'll ruin everything he's sacrificing for you own safety! I know this is going to sound cold, but leave him!" Hwoarang glared at her heatedly, as he wrenched his arm out of her half-hearted grip.

"Why? Why the fuck would he do this?" Sra sighed and lowered her head sadly.

"Because…he loves you Hwoarang…he loves you more than he loves himself…and he's risking his own life to ensure that you'd be safe..." Sara whispered this quietly, but Hwoarang heard her all the same, and again Hwoarang tried to walk back inside, but Sra called after him.

"Hwoarang don't follow him! It will just lead you into more trouble that it's worth; trouble Jin doesn't want you to be in!" Hwoarang stopped and spun around so fast Sara nearly slammed into him, but she stopped her self just in time, Hwoarang's face was paler than normal, then quite suddenly, Hwoarang slumped into Sara's arms, Sara instantly hugged him as the red head's shoulders began to shake. "I...I can't lose him Sara I can't..." Hwoarang whispered to her gently as she held him. Sara nodded at this, but she knew that none of this was over…Not by a long shot...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooray done! I hope you guys are happy I updated, I know I'm still a little slow on things but I'm getting there! See you next time!

Jade Queen of the Damned.


End file.
